


深渊

by cloud1234



Category: mm - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 45,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud1234/pseuds/cloud1234





	1. Chapter 1

我在深渊，仰望你。

我在坠落，永无止境。

深渊 1

 

“你要去哪？”

喻文州转头，黄少天正抓着他的手，那张脏兮兮的小脸上却露出了近乎于冰冷的表情，路边昏暗的光只照亮了他的半边脸，但喻文州可以清晰的看见他冰蓝色的眼睛里折射出的无机质的光。

这样的表情说明，黄少天生气了。

喻文州心头颤栗，他开始担心自己的秘密被发现了，但他面上不显，带着他一如既往的温柔的，包容的笑，看着黄少天。

他的声音软软的，还是未变声的少年音，清丽中又带着他特有的软糯，“我去隔壁区的超市看看有没有刚过期的食品什么的，你知道，那里的售货员小姐向来很喜欢我。”

黄少天没有答话，就那么盯着他，但是牵制他的力道渐渐放松了。

黄少天的手滑了下去。

黄少天把头低下了，喻文州看不见他的表情，便只当他是信了。

黄少天向来不会怀疑他的话。

喻文州走在路上，心中暗暗向黄少天道歉。

他确实是要去隔壁区，但不是要吃的去的。

他找到一个公共水池将脸上特意涂上的灰尘抹去，露出一张极漂亮的脸，即使是长年的营养不良也没有损伤这张脸的颜色反而让他多了几分楚楚可怜的味道，即使少年人的五官还没长开，但这种青涩的感觉反而更合某种人的胃口。

他站在这条繁华的花街上，破旧的衣服显得他格格不入，身边飘荡着女人柔媚的声音和男人淫邪的笑声，他的目光在四处游荡，最终停在了一处。

那是他今晚的猎物。

他对黄少天撒谎了。

喻文州走了过去，小心翼翼地拉住了那个男人的袖子，仰起头，勾起了一个怯懦又勾人的笑，泪腺迅速的产生了泪水，于是那双妩媚的，多情的桃花眼，就好像出水芙蓉般清纯。

“对不起，先生，我和弟弟已经饿了一周了，求您发发善心，施舍点吧。”

他骗了黄少天。

喻文州拉开自己本就宽松不合身的衣领，在白皙精致的锁骨下，用妓女丢弃的，廉价的口红写着。

【口交 200】

这就是他一直隐瞒的秘密，没有什么善良的售货员小姐，也没有什么无儿无女的富有的老婆婆，更没有什么政府的资助补贴。

只有他，一个肮脏的，下贱的。

男妓。

 

他选的目标是个看上去就很有钱的中年男人，肥胖，有些秃顶，穿得却极考究，他看得出那身纯手工定制的衣服随便揪一颗扣子下来都够他和黄少天好吃好喝的过一年了，他们甚至可以有一个十几平米的遮风挡雨的屋子。

喻文州在心中嘲讽，只是这些人从来都不会对他们善良，甚至不愿意向他们施舍哪怕一个信用点。

男人被抓住本来是愤怒的，看到他时则变成了惊艳，最后变成了淫邪。

他拦住喻文州的肩，仿佛极同情他一般，用着咏叹调般的语气说“哦，我可怜的孩子，我当然愿意帮助你们了，事实上，我愿意给你2000点”

喻文州心中作呕，却用惊喜的，感动的语气说“真的吗！谢谢您！先生！您真的是太善良了！”在五彩的霓虹灯的照耀下他的眼睛漂亮极了，像是藏着万千星辰般闪闪发亮。

男人被诱惑到了，手从喻文州的肩上向下滑，停在他纤细的腰肢，“亲爱的孩子，你大可不必这么称赞我，你要知道，想要得到什么，就要付出什么”他说着用另一只手点了点喻文州花朵般娇嫩的唇瓣，“这个，可不够。”

喻文州垂下眼睑，遮住自己几乎要满溢而出的嘲讽，他蝶翼般的长睫颤抖着，仿佛极为害怕，连声音都带上了颤音“哦，先生，我，我不知道，我……”

“你是第一次吗？”男人状似怜惜的抬起了他的下巴，他眨了下眼睛，一颗晶莹的泪珠恰时划过脸颊。

男人本来停在腰际的手忍不住狠狠抓了把他的屁股，本来装腔作势的声音变得低哑“2000，一次。”

喻文州闭上了眼，形状优美的唇被他咬的发白，从鼻腔里发出一声带着哭腔的“嗯”来。

这么一副仿佛被强迫的良家的表情，喻文州心理却计算起了这次的收益，这是不错的价格，很多人的初夜都卖不到这个价，更何况他根本不是什么第一次，少天最近已经有些觉醒的征兆了，不出意外的话会是哨兵，觉醒并不是件安全的事，他需要提前做些准备。

喻文州被男人带去了旁边的酒店，介于他身上实在太脏了，男人让他先去洗澡，这大概是喻文州一个月来唯一一次用热水洗澡的机会。

喻文州洗的很认真，他不希望因为一些乱七八糟的问题减少自己的收益，这些该死的嫖客只会少给他钱，却不会少艹他一次。

突然他听到了外面传来了骚乱，还有——黄少天的声音。

喻文州立刻冲了出去，就看到黄少天被两个黑衣的保镖架着，鼻青脸肿，明显是被打过了。

黄少天听到声音抬起头，对上了喻文州，带着震惊，惊恐还有些担忧的眼睛。

他倒是没有惊讶，一副早就知道的样子，只是那双冰蓝色的眼睛直勾勾的盯着喻文州，他的声音因为被打得狠了，有些沙哑，

“文州，跟我走。”

黄少天说完就又被踢了一脚，他还想抬头，就又挨一脚，这些保镖都是哨兵，哪怕只是d级哨兵，每一脚都踢的黄少天肝胆俱裂，可他还是想抬头看着喻文州。

这时那个男人做了一个停下的手势，身边的哨兵便收了手。

黄少天再次抬起头，就看到喻文州趴在地上，撅着屁股，像母狗一样爬到那个男人脚边，他用柔软的，好看的脸，隔着裤子去蹭那个男人肮脏的东西，晶莹的泪滴不要钱般的滚落，这次却不是在演戏。

“求您，求您，放了他吧，求您”

他软着声音哀求着。

男人终于笑了，只是那笑容依旧冰冷，他粗短的手指抚摸着喻文州带着水汽的头发，“所以，我的宝贝，他就是你弟弟。”

喻文州仰着头，用近乎虔诚的表情亲吻着男人恶心的巨物，“是的，先生，我很抱歉，我很抱歉”

男人看着喻文州的样子，这还是个13，4岁的孩子，和自己的儿子一样的年龄，即使受尽生活的磋磨依旧坚强的，执着的，站在弟弟的身前，保护着唯一的家人。这张哭泣的脸，即使干着这么淫靡的事，依旧美的不可思议。

多么美好啊——

多么让人想毁掉。

喻文州没有看见男人眼里近乎疯狂的光，就算看到了也无济于事，他必须取得男人的原谅，不然黄少天可能会被活活打死。

喻文州听到身后的殴打声已经停下来，这证明他的做法是对的，但是还不够。

他不敢弄脏男人的衣服，只能一边继续用他柔软的唇，柔嫩的脸去讨好男人，一边淫荡的，像个饥渴的求肏的婊子一样摇起了屁股。

他身上穿的浴袍本就极短，他这么跪趴着，整个屁股都暴露在黄少天面前，喻文州紧闭着眼睛，努力将早就不该再有的羞耻心抛下。

男人看着他摇了好一会，才暗示的按了按他的头，喻文州就乖巧的用嘴拉开男人的拉链，他把内裤扯下来时，那根恶臭的，恶心的东西就重重的打在他的脸上，男人似乎是得了趣，就不断地，侮辱性的用他肮脏的下体扇在喻文州的脸上，而喻文州只能跪坐着，甚至是面带享受的任由男人肆意的抽打，直到他的两边脸都微微红肿起来。

见效果满意了，男人就停了下来，他并不想艹一个长着猪头脸的人，这样的状况刚刚好。他用坚硬的龟头戳了戳喻文州的菱形的，极适合接吻的嘴，喻文州就乖顺的伸出红艳的舌头舔了上去，喻文州的口技很好，因为他很少会接被上的单，为了维持生计，口活就干的多一些，最早的时候他跪在街边立个【口交200一次】的牌子，一晚上不知道要被多少人操嘴，最后满头满脸满身都是男人腥臭的精液——那时候他才11岁。

他像小猫喝水一样小口小口的舔着男人的阴茎，轻轻嘬吸着上面浮起的青筋，他把男人臃肿的卵蛋整个含在嘴里吮吸，男人黑硬的阴毛扎的他难受，过分大的卵蛋又撑得他嘴疼，他不太敢用手去碰另一个，常年的劳作让他的手上带了些不让人舒服的硬茧，他只能两边都含一遍。

最后他张大嘴，一点一点的，把男人的臭jb吞到嘴里，鸡蛋大小龟头一点点顶入喉口，这已经是他含过的最深的长度了，但他知道这样不能让男人满意，他努力放松喉口继续往下吞，直到那对刚刚被他含过的，湿淋淋的卵蛋碰到他的脸。

喻文州觉得他快要窒息了，他知道他的喉口肯定会发炎，他甚至知道那里今晚很有可能被撕裂。但他只能努力收缩着喉口，刺激男人敏感的马眼，这给他带来极大的痛苦，却会让男人爽。

男人把手按在他的后颈，试图艹进他更深的地方，喻文州痛苦的闭上了眼。太疼了。他其实是极怕疼的类型，但又偏偏也是极能忍耐的类型。

男人抱着他的头有些兴奋的艹了起来，他就只能努力的配合，在男人抽出的时候吮吸他的龟头，舔弄他的马眼，在男人插入的时候放松喉口让他插到深处，但男人操的太猛了，他有时来不及放松喉口，那处的软肉就会被强硬的顶开，多来这么几下，过激的疼痛让他根本没法控制喉口放松，那处就只能在疼痛中颤抖紧缩，又被强硬的艹开，再在疼痛中缩紧，再被艹开，男人被伺候的爽极了，而喻文州已经疼得浑身发抖，男人终于释放在他嘴里，惺咸的精液蛰的被艹烂的喉管生疼，喻文州微笑着咽了下去，看不出有任何不对，可黄少天光从背影就能看出来，他的文州，在疼。

那一刻，那些愤怒也好，嫉妒也好，都消失了，黄少天看着那个背影，哭了出来，他哭的很安静，脸上的表情甚至是冷漠的，只是泪水不停的往出淌，就好像那双眼睛只是个没拧住的水龙头，不带一点感情。

但就像只有黄少天知道喻文州已经疼得要死掉了一样，也只有喻文州知道黄少天也在疼，心疼。


	2. 2

男人大概是被他伺候得满意了，拍拍腿示意喻文州爬上来。

喻文州就像条吸人精气的蛇一样扭着腰爬了上去，他的浴袍本就是松松垮垮的系着，刚刚早就被蹭的大开，被男人轻易地扯掉，露出里面白皙的，青涩的，诱人的肉体。

男人的手忍不住用力的揉捏起了喻文州的屁股，那屁股又白又软，手感好极了，轻易就能留下泛红的印子。

这大概是喻文州身上唯一有肉的地方，他本来营养不良，瘦的能看到肋骨，偏偏屁股圆润挺翘饱满柔软。他第一次出来卖口交的时候就有人想买他的屁股，虽然他那时坚定的拒绝了，但奈何盯着他的人实在太多，就只能把牌子改成【口交200揉屁股+100掌掴+200】

从那以后他每次单独去卖口交的时候，回来屁股都是肿的。

在之后他赚的钱为他们改善了生活，只是他依然没怎么长肉，虽然不至于看到肋骨了，但仍旧瘦弱得跟风吹就倒似的。倒是屁股上的肉长了不少，白白软软的，男人一只手绝对握不住。

喻文州感觉得到男人温热的呼吸喷洒在他的颈侧，白皙的颈子迅速染上了红云，显得可口极了。

男人肥厚的嘴急切的吮吻着他细嫩的脖颈，泛黄的牙咬住了他小巧精致的喉结，他发出细软的闷哼声，像是带着小钩子一样勾的男人捏紧了他的屁股，白腻的屁股肉从男人的指缝中溢出，显得格外色情。

他主动挺起胸，把胸前那粒颤动的，粉嫩的，纯洁的红果送进男人脏臭的嘴里供他奸淫，那可怜的花苞很快被男人咬的红肿艳丽，在未至花期的时候被逼迫的绽放出淫靡的花来，男人拉着他的手放在还没被玩弄，但已经害怕地战栗起来的另一边的胸口上，引导着他的掌心把挺立的红果揉的东倒西歪，男人用着调笑的语气对他说，“自己玩，把你的骚奶子玩烂。”

声音不大不小刚好能叫黄少天听见，黄少天极缓的眨了下眼睛，他已经没在哭了，神情冰凉，只是视线半点没有离开喻文州。

喻文州知道男人这话不是调笑，而是命令，他狠心的把指甲掐进挺立的红果，他用的力极大，几乎要穿透那薄薄的一层皮，本来还有些粉嫩的乳尖迅速的充血变红，喻文州一直没有松手直到那里的颜色红的娇艳欲滴，好像下一秒就要滴出血来。

只是这样还不够。

他残忍的用指甲来回搔挂着乳尖，找到平时隐藏的乳孔，使劲扣弄，直到它被刺激的张开口，再也闭不上。他用几乎要将那娇艳的奶头拽下来的力度拉扯着乳尖，甚至拉着乳尖转了180度，再松手弹回去。他像男人玩弄他的屁股一样大力揉捏着自己的胸，把平坦的胸部强行抓起一把软肉来肆意揉搓。他用力的掌掴着无辜的，白皙的胸口，直到那里整个红肿鼓胀起来。他任由尖锐的指甲在胸口留下一道道红痕，甚至一再用力掐弄着红艳艳的乳尖。

直到已经被折磨的麻木的乳头终于传来了有些尖锐的疼痛。

被玩烂了。

妖艳的血珠停在他白皙的指尖，喻文州勉强勾起笑，将血珠抹在已经被折磨出紫色的乳尖，他的声音因为疼痛有些颤抖，这更激起了男人的施虐欲

“小骚货把自己的骚奶子玩烂了，您……喜欢吗？”

“哦，我的宝贝，你真是太不小心了。”

男人怜惜的舔吻着他的乳头，伤口被舔弄的麻痒感让他忍不住蜷起了脚趾。

突然一阵尖锐的疼痛感直传大脑，男人咬住了他的乳头，尖利的牙齿从本来只是破皮的伤口进入，喻文州仰起头，疼得哀哀的叫。即使是这种时候他也不敢发出太惨烈的叫声，那会影响这些大人物的兴致。

男人舔了舔嘴上沾到的鲜血，有些兴奋的看着喻文州胸前被撕裂的伤口。伤口很小，但因为乳头附近极为敏感就会格外的疼。

“但是，我亲爱的，你要知道，这样才叫被玩烂了。”

“是，您说的是。”喻文州已经连勉强的笑都勾不出来了，“谢谢您的教育。”

细细密密的疼痛从受伤的乳尖传到四肢百骸，喻文州不是个m，没法从这样的虐待中获得快感，他甚至根本不喜欢男人。

只是。

他仰起头，讨好的笑着，玉白的手臂环住男人的脖子，求欢一样的扭着腰，主动摇着屁股让男人的手指触碰自己藏在深涧中的菊穴。

只是。

他软软媚媚的叫着“先生，先生，骚奴儿错了，求您惩罚骚奴儿吧，把骚奴儿艹烂好不好，先生，先生！”

只是。

他漂亮的桃花眼里沁出了泪水，似乎是因为欲求不满而可怜兮兮的求欢。

只是。

他想活下去。

哪怕只能吃超市过期的食物，哪怕只能睡在破旧的巷子里的废旧纸板上，哪怕毫无尊严做一个人尽可夫的妓子，做这些大人物脚下的一条狗。

但是他想活下去。

和黄少天一起。

活下去。


	3. 3

他这番姿态着实是勾人的紧，男人兴奋的喘着粗气，抓住他纤细的手腕，把他玉白的手指往他自己的嘴里塞。

“宝贝，好好舔，舔完了自己扩张，让你的弟弟看看，你是个什么货色。”

男人塞得太急，来不及收起的手指捅到了喻文州之前被艹烂的喉头，疼得喻文州发出一声微小的呜咽声。男人以为他是被自己的话刺激到了， 更兴奋了。用力的掌掴着喻文州柔软的屁股，翻起阵阵臀浪。

“说啊，告诉他，他哥哥是干什么的！”

“啊……啊……唔……”喻文州的嘴被手指堵着，但他又不敢把嘴里的手指吐出来。

其实他并不介意黄少天知道自己出来卖屁股，他瞒着他也只是怕被他阻止。这些人都不明白他和黄少天的关系，他们就是彼此生命的唯一，无论发生了什么，无论遇到什么人，这一点都不会变。他们只有彼此。

男人打得太狠，喻文州整个人都在乱颠，纤长的手指不经意间就会戳到喉间的软肉，疼得他泪花四溅。手指甚至有一次直直戳进了喉管，那处早就被男人操的服服贴贴，手指一伸进去就被含住吸吮，便是这条街上最骚浪的妓子也比不过他吧。

于是喻文州干脆就把手指插在里面了，身体颠簸着，手指就在里面乱戳，喉管疼得瑟缩，不懂自己都这么乖顺了怎么还会被这么欺负，只是手指太强硬，它就只能颤抖的，谄媚的讨好着这个与自己本是同根生的入侵者。

逆来顺受的荡妇。

他把沾满自己津液的手指拔出来，摇着屁股想要躲避严厉的掌掴，这样摇晃出一波一波的臀浪，便更像是个欠操的婊子在求欢，甚至是在主动把自己的屁股往男人手里送，迎合着掌掴。

他细细软软的哭喊着“啊……啊……我是婊子，我是欠操的骚货，我是饥渴的荡妇……哈啊……求您……呜呜呜……求您别打了，哈啊！……呜呜呜我是母狗……是下贱的小母狗……求您了！……啊……求您艹我吧……把母狗的穴艹烂好不好……求您了！”

男人听得血脉喷张，又重重给了他一巴掌，愤愤道“骚母狗，你这穴能用吗就在这求操！”

喻文州就哭着把手往菊穴里伸，男人没有停下对他的掌掴，他本来大白馒头一样的屁股被打得通红甚至是肿了一圈，他的屁股确实长的极好，是最适合被草的蜜桃臀，股沟极深，他的小手伸进去几乎要被两瓣臀完全挡住，两瓣臀被打的左右摇晃，因为红肿而滚烫的臀瓣接触到他因为沾满津液而有些冰凉的手时 冷热交替的刺激几乎要把他逼疯。

喻文州熟练的找到自己最敏感的点，疯狂的按揉那里，被打屁股其实是他最讨厌的事，那屁股虽然看上去又大又肥，肉很多的样子，实际上却极不经打，那表面仿佛有一层极敏感的神经，只是被摸一下都让他难受的不行更何况这样被人掌掴。可偏偏哪个男人都喜欢打他的屁股，有时候连他自己都觉得大概是这个屁股太淫贱了，让人看着就想收拾。

肠道很快就湿了，早就尝过男人滋味的穴看着还像个初经人事的嫩穴，内里早就在不知什么时候被艹烂了，如今一闻到肉欲的腥味就克制不住的流口水。喻文州抽出湿答答的手指，扭着屁股去蹭男人腥臭的东西，男人停下了掌掴，突然像是不着急了一样，让他先转个身。

喻文州知道他想做什么，乖顺的转身与黄少天对视，黄少天原本冰蓝色的眼睛如今一片幽暗，脸上一片冰冷，但是喻文州知道他在心疼自己。

喻文州就与黄少天对视着，一边掰开自己肥美的屁股，对着那肮脏的东西坐了下去，任由那恶心的东西侵犯自己柔软的内里。

他闭上眼睛，感觉到那根东西刚好停在自己最深处的骚点前，他那里本来没有什么骚点，只是他第一次开苞的时候被三个人轮了一晚上，那些人嫌他不够浪往他后面塞了烈性春药，被草了一晚上，春药早就化在里面，浸到肠壁里，那处也就成了碰不得的骚点，那段时间，他走个路扭个腰都会因为肠壁的摩擦爽的往出喷水，他就只能骗黄少天自己是吃了过期食品肚子疼，其实是蜷在角落隔着肚皮揉捏那处，把自己玩得潮喷了一次又一次。

“哈啊……啊……”无法言喻的骚痒从那点传来，他的肠壁克制不住的痉挛，紧紧的绞住体内的东西，肠道深处喷出了透明的肠液，浇在男人的龟头上。

男人被他这下爽的青筋都爆出来了还要骂他“就你这骚样还敢说是个处，刚被插入就特么都能像女人一样潮喷了。”

男人发疯的干他，却怎么都干不到他的骚点，只能勉勉强强的蹭到，这让那处更骚痒了。 

喻文州被这种感觉逼得几乎崩溃，男人胡乱的操着他的穴，把里面的肉壁顶的汁水四溅，无法触碰的骚痒让肠道收缩个不停，肠液不断地往出喷，一波一波的冲刷着男人的龟头，这样汁水淋漓的洞让男人爽的不行，在一个突然的紧缩中，男人一个没忍住就射了出来。

微凉的精液总算是打在他的骚点上了，喻文州终于是舒爽的射了出来，射精后的不应期让他一时没有意识到身后男人黑下来的脸。


	4. 4

喻文州很快意识到身后男人的不对，他向来对他人的情绪很敏感，也向来知道怎么做对自己更好。

他像条乖顺的母狗一样趴在男人腿上，屁股高高翘起，停在刚好可以让男人把玩的高度。

他用软嫩的小舌为男人清理那个刚刚在自己身体里逞兄的恶棍。任由男人粗鲁的用手揉搓他泛红的穴口。

只是这样的温顺并不足以打消男人的怒火，男人捏扯着他穴口的软肉，状似无意的说“你不是个处吧，小骗子”

这时候说什么他从来没说过自己是处已经没有意义了，喻文州乖顺得认错“对不起，先生，请您惩罚骚母狗吧！”

男人却什么都没说，只是目光却投向了黄少天。

喻文州几乎是瞬间就明白了男人的意思，你不是处，你弟弟总是吧。

一股彻骨的凉意从他的脚底板升起，他几乎是下意识的跨到男人腿上挡住了男人的视线，把男人还只是半硬的阴茎塞到自己穴里。他淫浪的扭着腰摇着屁股，上下吞吐着男人的阴茎，他甚至故意让男人的龟头蹭到自己骚点引得肠道不停地痉挛喷水。他用自己最骚最媚的声音叫着“先生，您别看他啊，您看看小母狗啊，哈啊……处有什么好的……啊……处有小母狗会夹吗……小母狗有阴道，他有吗……唔唔……啊……小母狗还会喷水……啊啊啊……小母狗喷水给您看好不好……！”他狠心的让男人的阴茎一次又一次的蹭过他的骚点，难耐的骚痒让他整个人都颤抖了起来，肠液不停的往出喷，浇在男人的龟头上。

男人发现了关窍，掐着他的腰向他那一点顶弄，只是男人浸淫此道多年，很快就发现他这不是被操到骚点爽的，而是堪堪没被操到骚点痒的，登时脸就又黑了。

他在喻文州的小腹上摸索了一会就隔着肚皮找到了肠道上那点，他拉起喻文州的手放到那处说“使劲捏，不是要喷水给我看，让我看看你能喷多少”

喻文州就乖顺的自己捏自己的骚心，隔着肚皮使劲把骚心往男人的jb上送，那处的软肉虽然被春药弄得敏感至极，但却实打实没被人操过，嫩的不行又温软肥腻。那龟头一顶上来就被软肉裹住吸吮，一股淫水一股淫水的往上浇再有喻文州的小手摁着，正是男人最喜欢的温柔乡。

男人舒舒爽爽的干了一发，但还是心中气不平。他把软了的jb抽了出来，拍拍喻文州的大白屁股。

“来吧骚母狗，让我看看你怎么喷水。”

“唔唔……”喻文州使劲揉捏自己的骚点，只是喷出来的水都出不了他禁闭的菊穴。

于是他只能自己用手指把菊穴拉开，露出里面骚红的肉，趴在男人身上期期艾艾的叫

“求您帮帮骚母狗吧……呜呜呜……把骚母狗的骚心捏爆吧……求您了……”

男人听他求了许久各种骚话说了个遍才矜持的伸手在那处使劲一掐，一大股淫水混着精液就从喻文州的菊穴喷了出来，喻文州爽的失神，菊穴饥渴的收缩着渴望着被填满。

男人找了一个酒店自带的无线跳蛋塞进了喻文州体内，再一直顶到他的骚心，骚点被真实的物件碰到的感觉让他回了下神，但很快这点神智也没了，男人把跳蛋打开了，骚点被剧烈振动的快感简直要把他逼疯，喻文州甚至忍不住捂着肚子在床上打起滚来。

男人按不住他，就直接拿起遥控器换到放电的档位，喻文州猛地停了下来，他仰面躺在床上，双目失神，晶莹的口诞从嘴角滑落，全身都在微微抽搐着，屁眼跟失禁了一样往外汩汩的流着肠液，只有手停在肚子上，不断动作，竟然是在隔着肚子蹂躏自己的骚心。

一副被玩坏的骚样。

男人看的有趣，把震动和放电档位同时开到最高，喻文州的身子猛地弹跳了几下，他的手几乎将自己那块骚肉和跳蛋一起揪了起来，当他发现自己施力越大就会越爽时，他几乎要把那块骚肉捏爆。而他身下那根秀气的东西更是在一阵抽搐后，流出了金黄的尿液。

竟是失禁了。

只是与平时正常的生理行为不一样的是，这尿也是一点点往出渗的，不像失禁，倒更像这根骚jb也被人玩坏了一样，连尿液都控制不住了。

喻文州此时的神智竟然是清醒的，他清晰的感觉得到自己的身子被玩的破烂，像个扎了孔的水瓶一样不停地往外漏水。

过于强烈的快感让他觉得自己已经灵肉分离，他的灵魂冷酷甚至是厌弃的看着这具不知廉耻的肉体疯狂的追寻着快乐。

真是下贱啊。

男人终于停下了他身体里的小东西，堪称温柔的抚摸着他的脸，用优雅的贵族的语调说

“我的宝贝，我想尿在你里面。”

声音不大不小，刚好能让黄少天听见。

一瞬间，黄少天竟然挣开了两个D级哨兵，冲向他。

只是他还是被抓住了，为首的那个哨兵一脚几乎踹掉了他的半条命。

黄少天伏在地上，他被一脚从内室踹到了玄关，他的腿被踹折了，以一种诡异的角度扭曲着，可能肋骨也断了几根，胸口不停传来阵痛。

他用仅剩还能使用的双臂支撑起身子，向内室爬去。

一步。

很疼，喻文州一直都很宠他，虽然比他瘦弱的多，但这么多年其实什么事都是喻文州在扛。他还没受过这么重的伤。

两步。

他都不知道喻文州为了让他们活下去都做过什么。他以前也被这么凌辱过吗？也被这么践踏过吗？他的文州多好啊，这帮畜牲怎么能？怎么能？！！

三步。

他怎么能让他的文州被这样羞辱。

四步。

明明说好，要保护他的啊。

五步。

我的文州啊……

六步。

文州……


	5. Chapter 5

喻文州立刻就清醒了，就好像那些激烈的情欲从来没有控制过这具身体一样，他反身就要冲下去找黄少天。  
但是他被按住了。  
男人的手按住他的脖颈，手指暧昧的摩挲着他颈部被吸吮出的吻痕。  
“放心吧，宝贝，不会死的。”  
但是他要是再这么不听话的话就不一定了。  
听出了男人的言下之意，喻文州渐渐松了起身的力道，他连犹豫的时间都没有，必须要尽快，尽快满足这个男人的欲望，尽快，去黄少天身边。  
他用肩膀撑起身子的重量，屁股高高翘起，粗暴的掰开自己的臀瓣，撑开被草的红肿的菊穴，用带着哭腔的声音向身后的男人恳求道“求您……尿给骚母狗吧……”  
男人半硬的阴茎插了进来，激烈的水流恶意的冲击着他体内的骚点，喻文州把唇咬的发白，他瘦弱的身体颤抖着，他的指尖发白，深深陷进臀肉里，留下一道道血痕。  
男人终是释放完了，他悠然的抽出自己的阴茎，甚至在喻文州的屁股上擦了擦沾上的水迹，他一把按住喻文州的腰阻止他想要起来的动作，好心情的拍了拍喻文州的屁股“夹紧，小母狗，别漏出来了”  
他又转头看向门口的三个保镖，露出一个充满恶意的笑，“想撒尿吗？”他暗示的拍了拍喻文州的屁股。  
那三个人有些犹豫，又纷纷露出了跃跃欲试的表情。  
喻文州抬起一张泫然欲泣的脸看向他们，他知道自己逃不过的，他哽咽着，掰开自己的屁股，“求……哥哥们……尿给骚母狗吧……”  
一个人上来了，然后另外两个也上来了。  
不知是因为哨兵和普通人的体质不一样还是因为作保镖不能经常去解决生理需求，这三个人的尿量格外的大，等最后一个人解决完，喻文州的肚子已经胀如七八月的孕妇，他的手还掰着自己的屁股，于是鼓胀的腹部就压在床上，可他又牢记着男人的要求紧缩着屁眼，不敢漏出一滴来。  
男人狠狠揉了揉他红肿的屁眼，发现真的一点都没漏就满意的拍拍他的大腿，让他把肚子撑起来。  
他的肚子被尿液撑得又大又圆，刚刚被草透，整个人都散发着爱欲的味道，又因为过度的折磨显出几分楚楚可怜来，像是个在外偷汉子的性感熟妇，大着肚子让野男人艹的几乎流产。  
男人被自己的想象刺激到了，他大力揉弄着喻文州的肚子，里面的尿液就四处乱撞。  
“啊啊……啊啊……呜呜……啊啊……”喻文州疼得大腿直颤，生理性的泪水不断往下掉。  
“哭什么？荡妇！大着肚子还敢出来卖，不就是想叫人给你操流产吗！”男人更兴奋了，啪啪的打着喻文州的屁股，“自己报数！”  
“啊啊……是……”喻文州屁股肉疼得直抖，“一……啊啊……二……哈啊……三……呜呜呜……”  
他不敢叫肚子里的尿液漏出来只能夹紧屁眼，这让他的屁股肉紧绷着，被男人打得就格外的疼。  
当喻文州数到十的时候黄少天终于爬回来了，男人本来是嘲讽的去看他，就对上了那双冰蓝色的眼睛。  
冰冷的，无机质的，充满杀气的。  
男人不可抑制的被吓到了，连高举的手都缩了回来。  
但他很快有反应过来，这让他有些恼怒，他很快想到了什么，恶劣的笑着。  
“看看你哥哥，他可是为你怀了个侄子呢！”  
他扯着喻文州的头发把他拉起来，让黄少天直面喻文州胀大的肚子，喻文州挣扎了一下但是被一旁的哨兵按住了，两个哨兵把他的腿向着黄少天掰开，让黄少天清晰的看到他淫靡的下体。  
男人阴狠的笑着，“来啊小弟弟，见见你侄子吧！”就一拳捣向了喻文州的肚子。  
黄少天的手上青筋暴起，他想起来，却又脱力的摔回地上。于是他就只能看着喻文州猛地扬起天鹅般的颈子，无声的哀鸣；看着喻文州的菊穴大开，喷出一股腥臭的液体；看着喻文州腰腹部痉挛不停，胀起的肚子瘪了下去。  
他只能看着。  
男人抓起喻文州的右手给他刷了10000信用点，就整理整理衣服走了，他路过黄少天的时候，一脚踩到黄少天头上，恶劣的笑着。  
“知道吗，孩子”  
“你哥哥”  
“又便宜又好操”  
男人扬长而去。  
喻文州费力的爬下床，男人最后那下打得太狠了，他的肚子那块已经乌青一片，更何况他早已被日的腿软，根本站不起来，只能一点点的爬向黄少天。  
黄少天看着他，手指动了动，他想向喻文州爬去，但他浑身都疼得难受，就只能看着他向自己爬来。  
喻文州焦急的想去查看黄少天的伤势，又被他的样子吓得不敢轻易动他。他伸手，被黄少天脸上的温度吓了一跳。  
黄少天在发热。  
黄少天在觉醒哨兵。  
喻文州想过无数种黄少天觉醒时的情景，但独独没有这种。  
他慌得几乎要哭出来，但他到底是冷静了下来，叫了救护车。  
他还想给黄少天擦擦灰，但是黄少天抓住了他的手。  
“去穿衣服。”  
于是喻文州就乖乖的穿回了自己破旧的，不合身的，勉强蔽体的衣服。  
他趴在了黄少天旁边。  
黄少天扭头去看他，高烧让他的视线已经有些模糊，但他还是准确的摸到了喻文州的脸，他摩挲着喻文州的嘴角，那里有些破了，还沾着男人留下的，干涸的精液。  
他无比郑重的说，  
“文州”  
“我会保护你的”  
“一定会。”


	6. Chapter 6

喻文州坐在手术室门口的长椅上，他身上破破烂烂的衣衫根本挡不住他一身情欲的痕迹，更何况他后面还在淅淅沥沥的漏尿。

　　过往的人厌弃的看着他，路过的护士对他指指点点。

　　但他毫无反应。紧紧地盯着手术中的牌子。

　　他都不知道黄少天伤的那么重，他们把黄少天抬起来时他才看到，黄少天断了的腿骨从血肉中穿出，森白的骨头还粘着血丝裸露在外面。

　　一瞬间他差点晕厥。

　　蓝雨军部的人很快也到了病房门口。

　　手术结束的绿灯终于亮了，军部的人冲了上去，把推出来的病床和医生密不透风的围了起来。

　　喻文州也想冲上去，但是被人一把推开了，那人嫌弃的看着他叫他滚到一边去。

　　他还以为这是个想要投怀送抱的妓子。

　　这些人熙熙攘攘的围着医生，打探着这个据说资质极好的哨兵的信息。

　　喻文州这个真正和黄少天有关系的人，反而是被隔离开的那个。

　　他只能跟在人群后面，去黄少天要去的哨兵专用隔离室。

　　隔离室是专门为哨兵准备的，就是为了让刚觉醒或是正在觉醒的哨兵不用陷入精神狂暴，里面的隔音效果极好，进去后就只能听到流水的声音。

　　军部留了一个他们最顶尖的哨兵在里面，他们检测到这会是g区这么多年以来觉醒的最强大的哨兵，甚至很有可能是——黑暗哨兵。

　　但是谁都没有想到，隔离室的门被关上的一瞬间，黄少天立刻陷入了精神狂暴中。

　　他甚至还没有完全凝聚成型的精神体疯狂的攻击着那个哨兵，巨大的精神波动让众人哗然，军部这次来的领头人立刻联系上头请求借调一个高级向导，其他人联系医院的护士给黄少天注射最高级的向导素。

　　而喻文州，他本来想进去，就又被人推开了。

　　进去注射的护士被掀了出来，在众人都手足无措的时候，g区最好的向导——方世镜终于来了。

　　众人满怀希望的看着他走了进去。

　　然后他也被掀了出来。

　　众人：“……”

　　方世镜：“……哈哈哈，失败了呢。”

　　方世镜从地上爬了起来，把歪了的眼镜重新带好，面上不动声色，好像刚刚脸朝下摔到地上的人不是他一样。

　　“‘文州’是什么？”方世镜问“他一直在喊‘我的文州呢？’是什么人的名字吗？”

　　“是我！”

　　循声望去，那里墙一样堵着的哨兵让开了道，露出了坐在地上的喻文州，他本来腿就还软着，被人推开时一个不稳就摔到了地上，屁股上又还有伤，这么一摔，他一时疼得站都站不起来。

　　喻文州晃晃悠悠的站了起来，方世镜已经来到他面前了，他看着这个一身淫秽痕迹的少年却没有一点嫌弃，他揉了揉喻文州的头，温和的问他“你们关系很好吗？”

　　“是，”喻文州点头“我们一直在一起。”

　　他们会一直在一起。

　　无论过去，现在还是未来，无论活着或是死亡。

　　“你愿意进去看看他吗，可能会有点危险，但我会保护你的。”

　　喻文州摇了摇头，方世镜本来还想说什么，就看见喻文州越过他走向黄少天的病房。他赶忙跟上。

　　然而神奇的是，那些本来暴烈的波动在碰到喻文州的一刻变得温顺无比，在向导眼里就像是一道道杂乱无序又充满攻击性的线条变得柔软而有序，它们层层叠叠的缠绕在喻文州身上，却又只是虚虚的拢着他，就像是巨龙面对自己失而复得的珍宝，既想紧攥在手，又生怕他被自己伤到。

　　喻文州推开了黄少天的房门，方世镜立刻警惕了起来，于是他就看到，刚刚把他掀了出去的，暴戾的精神兽，正犬坐在门口，差点把他扇晕的大尾巴摇的欢快，整条狼看起来就是个大号的萨摩耶。

　　方世镜：呵，精神兽。

　　那条银狼一看见喻文州就兴奋的跳了起来，在喻文州腿边转来转去，用它的大脑袋蹭喻文州的腿，用蓬松的尾巴圈住喻文州的脚踝。他倾尽全力想表达他对喻文州的喜爱。

　　可惜喻文州看不见。

　　他只是个普通人而已。

　　喻文州进了病房就再也忍不住了，他快步走上前一把抓住黄少天的手，冰凉的。他心疼的两手握住黄少天的手，用柔软的脸蹭了蹭黄少天的指尖。

　　听说哨兵觉醒后五感会比常人敏锐得多，少天还受着这么重得伤，得多疼啊。

　　喻文州心疼的红了眼眶。

　　那只刚才还欢脱的乱跳的狼也安静了下来，他前爪攀在喻文州腿上，伸着舌头去舔他微红的眼眶和脸上的泪痕。

　　方世镜靠在门框上，突然就明白了喻文州刚才为什么会摇头。

　　他是说，不会有危险的。

　　因为黄少天永远不会伤害喻文州。

　　黄少天终于从麻醉药的控制下清醒过来，哨兵敏锐的五感让他能感知到喻文州存在的痕迹。

　　喻文州温暖的手上小小的硬茧，喻文州呼吸间不自主的哽咽声，喻文州强有力的跳动的脉搏，喻文州流动的血液……

　　都是喻文州。

　　这就是他想要的全部了。

　　黄少天微笑的睁开眼，视线逐渐清晰，他看见了喻文州担忧的脸……

　　和一条趴在喻文州在腿上正舔他嘴的该死的狼。

　　黄少天目眦欲裂，“你特么给我滚下去！”

　　喻文州：？？？


	7. Chapter 7

黄少天紧紧的抱着喻文州的腰，头埋在喻文州的肩上，贪婪的呼吸着属于喻文州的气息。  
他到现在还觉得昨晚的事像一场噩梦，等他睁开眼睛，他的文州还是好好的待在他的保护圈里。  
他还以为他把他的文州保护得很好。  
后来才发现被保护的那个其实是自己。  
喻文州把手插进黄少天的发间，沿着发根一点点往下撸。  
这是只有他知道的秘密，黄少天被这样摸头会很舒服。  
每次黄少天生气了，喻文州就会这么摸他，一直摸到他不生气为止。  
“少天”喻文州的声音还是软软的，像暖春时最轻柔的一缕风，他把头靠在黄少天的头上，说，  
“没事的”  
“都过去了”  
黄少天抱得更紧了。  
明明最该难过的是你，怎么反而是我在被安慰呢。  
黄少天不敢去想喻文州这副风轻云淡的模样背后的深意。  
他只希望他的文州能永远像现在一样待在他可以感知的范围内，他真的不敢再放喻文州一个人了。

 

面对军部的人，黄少天只有一句话【我要和文州一起】  
军方对这点很无奈，作为G区目前唯一一个黑暗哨兵，黄少天肯定要去军部效力的。  
若是喻文州是个向导或是哨兵还好说，可他偏偏就是个普通人。  
甚至是一个连大多数普通人都不如的普通人。  
最后在多方洽谈下，黄少天直接进军部由魏琛亲自带，喻文州则是先进军校去学习。  
故而，黄少天养病时间每天都借着要和喻文州分开的事抱着喻文州撒娇。  
喻文州因为黄少天的腿一直不愿意跟他睡一张床，在黄少天出院的前一天终于还是答应了。  
晚上。  
喻文州走进病房的时候黄少天正坐在病床上查看终端上的消息。他只留了床头灯，暖黄色的光在他脸上偷下小片的阴影，让那张还带着点可爱的婴儿肥的脸显得棱角分明了起来，冰蓝色的眼睛像是不含一点情绪的冷漠，略薄的嘴抿着，这样的黄少天给喻文州一种陌生的异样感。  
哪里不对。  
只是这种异样感在黄少天抬起头时就消失了，他一看到喻文州就兴奋的掀了被子，疯狂拍着身边的位置示意喻文州上来。  
真是，喻文州失笑，静若处子，动若癫痫。  
医院的床很窄，两个人侧躺着，黄少天紧紧搂着喻文州，喻文州几乎是整个人都嵌在黄少天怀里。  
黄少天温热的吐息喷洒在喻文州的后颈上，  
“文州。”  
“嗯？”  
“文州。”  
“嗯。”  
“文州！”  
“我在。”  
黄少天就这样叫着喻文州的名字，一直到他们一起入睡。  
半夜的时候喻文州被热醒了，他向来浅眠，不像黄少天只要是睡着了就怎么吵都不会醒。  
更何况……  
喻文州有些一言难尽的感觉到自己屁股上有根火热的棒子在乱戳。  
因为是夏天，喻文州和黄少天都只穿了条内裤，喻文州体虚，常年身子都是冷的，而黄少天则永远像个小火炉一样，什么时候都是热乎乎的。  
属于黄少天的，温暖的温度，源源不断的从他与喻文州相贴的肌肤传来，那根棒子还在喻文州的屁股上胡乱的蹭着，喻文州叹了口气，稍稍张开腿，让那根东西插进自己腿间，再在腿上崩上力，把过分活跃的小少天夹紧了，小少天一开始还胡乱的上下左右的蹭，之后就像终于开窍了一样，前前后后的抽送起来。  
“唔……”喻文州捂住自己的嘴，满脸通红，他自己沉眠的分身被不知轻重的小少天顶到了好几次，逐渐苏醒过来，敏感的会阴被不断摩擦的感觉让他忍不住把腿夹得更紧了。还没结束吗？饱经情欲的身子被轻易的挑起欲火，喻文州有些难耐的去抚慰自己已经挺立的欲望，耳边黄少天的喘息也急促了起来。  
终于，喻文州身子一颤，释放了出来，高潮的瞬间他夹紧了腿，腿间的小少天就也抖了抖释放了出来，喻文州筋疲力尽的闭上眼睛陷入沉睡，心里想着少天可真是天赋异禀，做个春梦都这么久。  
黄少天缓缓睁开眼睛，月光的照耀下，他冰蓝色的眼睛像是在发光一般，他小心翼翼的吻上喻文州的后颈，将那一小块皮肤反复吸吮舔吻，直到它如绽放的蔷薇花般娇艳惹人。  
他把额头抵在喻文州的背上低声呢喃，  
“文州……”  
“我的……”  
“文州……”

喻文州醒来时黄少天已经把什么都收拾好了。他睁开眼睛时黄少天刚好穿上蓝雨的军装。白色的军装格外衬他，清晨的阳光偏爱的聚集在他身上，照得他金色的头发灼灼生辉，冷硬的军装削弱了他身上青涩的少年感，显得他成熟了很多。  
完全是一副大人的模样了。  
只是当他转过头来，对喻文州露出灿烂的笑脸时，又是少年人的样子了。  
喻文州看着黄少天有些发愣，或许是亲近的人反而容易忽视对方的变化，他这才发现他的少天在他不知不觉的时候已经从一个小小的软乎乎的小团子，长成现在的翩翩少年郎。而之后他还会继续成长为一个，能够顶天立地的男人。  
他会是什么样呢？  
他还有些婴儿肥的脸会变得棱角分明，那双总是水汪汪的眼睛会变得锐利深邃，他现在还有些瘦削单薄的身体会变得健壮，或许白皙的皮肤会在训练中被晒成小麦色，身高也会再拔高许多……  
喻文州向黄少天招手，帮他重新系了乱糟糟的领带。  
他无法抑制的在心里勾画着黄少天未来的模样。  
外面的人催了几次，黄少天委屈巴巴的抓着喻文州的手，“那，文州，我走了哦……”  
“去吧”喻文州为他整了整衣服。  
他会是那样的吗？会变成优秀的男人吗？  
“等一下！”喻文州冲下去拉住黄少天的袖子，捧着他的脸，在他的额头上落下一吻。黄少天的眼睛瞬间亮了起来。  
无所谓了，他会一直看着他的少天，看着他长成大人的样子。  
“去吧。”喻文州的眼神温柔似水。


	8. Chapter 8

军校的生活对喻文州可以说是水深火热了。  
他的体能实在是太差了，连各项训练的合格标准都到不了，更何况他还是一个普通人，跟这个满是哨兵向导的地方格格不入。  
于是没过几天，他吊车尾的名号就在训练营里传开了。  
不过喻文州倒是不在乎这种事，他被人骂的次数多了，在他看来这些还没出象牙塔的小p孩的手段实在也太稚嫩了。

喻文州正在看一段战斗视频。  
嘉世对百花的那场。  
去年百花的双花横空出世，就将K区带入世人的视线，繁花血景的精妙配合让多个老牌军区吃了大亏。  
但他们还是输在了叶修手里。  
那场战争观望的人很多，所以记录视频也五花八门的，喻文州看的是蓝雨独家的记录视频，当时蓝雨的边境星离战场很近，记录视频也是最清晰完全的。  
这场战斗刚开始的时候嘉世是处于下风的，即使是现在也有很多人认为这场战争的结局之所以会被改写都是因为叶修后面力挽狂澜的操作。  
喻文州有种奇怪的感觉，他知道不是这样的。  
他的目光停在了一个一动不动的赤红机甲上。  
即使没人告诉他，他也知道这是谁。  
战神—叶修。  
为什么不动呢？  
喻文州把视频停下来，通过全息模式转动视角，俯瞰着这片战场。  
电光火石间他突然明白了什么。  
是棋盘啊！  
喻文州有些激动，他把这幅战场分布图投影到国际象棋的棋盘上。  
一瞬间什么都清晰了起来。  
真是大胆……  
喻文州感叹，把一场全星际都重视的战争当做一局象棋，甚至将对方的一切主动的被动的攻击防御都限制在了自己定下的棋盘里。  
百花从一开始就输了。  
喻文州把立在皇后位的红色机甲圈了出来。  
叶修。  
他在心里念了念这个名字。  
训练营后面的小树林一般都是没有人的，训练营的生活十分快节奏，每天都要被各种训练折磨的筋疲力尽，就算有时间也要抓紧时间提高自己的各项能力，一般不会有人有这个闲情逸致来这里。  
当然，找事的人除外。  
军校是有一定淘汰率的，喻文州因为有黄少天的原因怎么着都会一直待下去，但是其他人就没有他这么幸运了。这些被淘汰的哨兵对喻文州的态度可想而知。  
“喂，吊车尾的。”  
喻文州抬头看到五个哨兵，他认得这是今天因为违纪刚被淘汰的人。他暗暗叹气，看来今天是看不下去了。  
“老子跟你说话你没听到吗？”凌厉的一脚踢来，擦着喻文州的脸踹到他身后的树上。  
“校内禁止私斗。”喻文州冷漠的说。  
为首的哨兵嗤笑一声，一把捏起喻文州的下巴“那可真是对不起了，老子已经不归军校管了。”  
喻文州乌蒙蒙的眼睛因为疼痛泛起一层水雾，一双桃花眼水波潋滟勾的人心痒。  
那人愣了下，就恨恨的说“倒是你，弱成这样也没走，该不会是每天晚上都冲着教官摇屁股才被留下的吧。”他暧昧的揉了揉喻文州的唇肉，把淡粉的唇揉的艳红“不如你也冲哥哥们摇一个，哥哥们就不揍你，怎么样？”  
喻文州的眼神像极寒之地的冰川一样冰冷，“你这样的，我可看不上。”  
那人气急，举起拳头就向喻文州砸去。  
他的手被抓住了。  
“啊啊，压力山大啊……”来人有些烦躁的揉了揉他乱糟糟的头发，训练营统一的制服被他吊儿郎当的套在身上，明明很俊帅的脸看上去颓废无比。  
他站到喻文州身前，那个哨兵已经因为手上的疼痛跪到了地上，他叹了口气，手上继续施力，那个哨兵的手上已经传出了令人牙酸的骨裂声。  
“不好意思”他慢吞吞的说，“这个人，我罩着的。”  
他松开手，那个哨兵的手扭曲着，明显已经断了。其他人不敢再多说话，带着受伤的哨兵一边道歉一边跑掉了。  
喻文州抬头看他，他记得这张脸，训练营每次集会时站在第一排的人，郑轩，S级哨兵，训练营的首席。虽然和喻文州记忆中穿着笔挺的制服，目光坚毅的望着前方的样子不太一样，但喻文州自信自己不会看错。  
不过……  
他们并不认识啊？  
“谢谢你，帮大忙了”虽然疑惑，但喻文州还是向他表达了自己的谢意。  
喻文州的眼里还带着未散去的水汽，眼角一抹飞红，唇色艳红，整个人带着种情色而不自知的吸引力。  
郑轩看的耳朵一热，脱口而出“这是我的地。”  
饶是喻文州也愣了一下，“额，对不起？我以后会换个地方的。”  
郑轩狠狠揉了揉把头发，念叨着“啊啊……压力山大啊……”  
“我一直在上面睡觉”他指了指树顶，飞快的瞥了眼喻文州，“你挺安静的，不会打扰到我。”  
喻文州明白了，这是不介意自己继续在这呆着的意思。  
这个首席倒是意外的和善。  
于是他冲郑轩笑了笑，接受了这份好意。  
郑轩一把捂住脸，蹲了下去，低声喃喃，“该死的，压力山大啊……”  
“你还好吗？”喻文州问他。  
“没事没事……”郑轩有气无力的抬头，就看到喻文州手上还没关闭的全息图。  
“这是你自己标注的吗？”他的语气严肃了起来。  
“额，是。”  
“跟我说说你的想法吧，关于叶修设下的棋盘。”  
喻文州一开始还有些防备的只说了些很大众的评论，但是在发现叶修意图的兴奋和郑轩有意无意的引导下，他开始滔滔不绝的讲述自己的想法，没有注意到郑轩已经很久没开口了。  
“……我觉得虽然叶修这个设计很精妙，但这个局面并不是无解的，其实百花完全可以……”  
“喻文州。”郑轩打断了他，他的眼睛是像咖啡一样的深褐色，在阳光的照射下会有种温柔的感觉。  
“跟我来。”他说着拉起了喻文州的手跑去了蓝雨的总部，把喻文州带到了方世镜的门口。  
“你要做什么！”喻文州把他的手甩开，以他的体力这么一段路已经让他气喘吁吁了，一路上郑轩又死死抓着他的手，力量的差异让他根本没办法挣开。  
“喻文州。”郑轩认真的看着他，“你不该在那。”  
“预备班会埋没了你”  
“去指挥班吧”  
“那才是你该待的地方”  
喻文州有瞬间的热血沸腾，但他很快又冷静下来，“郑轩你疯了，你知道我的成绩有多差吗，不可能的。”  
至少现在不可能。  
他在心里默默补充。  
但是郑轩依然坚持“你有这个才能，喻文州，来试试吧，总不会比你现在更差了。”  
会的，喻文州在心里暗暗吐槽，他们会说我不自量力然后整个训练营都会更排斥我。  
但他还是被打动了。  
“好吧，我会试试的。”  
郑轩笑了起来。喻文州也忍不住勾了勾嘴角。  
方世镜有些头疼的看着面前的两个人，他试图委婉的劝说他们，“郑轩，你要知道，我们没有这种先例……”  
“那现在可以有了，长官”他笑了起来，这才释放出一个首席的气势来，“天才总是该有些优待的。”  
方世镜也忍不住笑了起来，这个小兔崽子，这句话正是郑轩入学时他对郑轩说的，如今却被原封不动的还给了自己。  
他终于正视起了那个走后门进来的少年。  
就让他看看吧，这个少年究竟有怎样的天赋，能打动这个向来冷漠的天才。


	9. Chapter 9

喻文州成功进了指挥系，不过依然是以吊车尾的成绩。  
喻文州的指挥意识是很好，但因为眼界之类的问题，他很多想法的可行性并不高，想要成为一个优秀的指挥官他还有很长的路要走。  
同时，并不是说进入指挥班就不需要体能和机甲操作的训练了，这些让喻文州苦手的课程只会比之前更严格。  
已经是午夜了。  
喻文州筋疲力尽的从机甲模拟室出来，他清楚自己的短板，体能可以一点点练上去，但是机甲操作他是真的没辙。他比不得身体素质极强的哨兵，那些快如残影的操作，华丽流畅的动作，在他做来能站稳已经是很有进步了。  
他疲倦的把手臂横在眼睛上方，长长的吐了口气。  
没关系的。  
做不来快就做到稳，做不来华丽就做到精准。  
只要他能把面前的阻碍都干翻，谁敢说他半句不对。  
为自己打了气，喻文州爬了起来向宿舍走去。  
但他一打开门就感到有什么不对。长年在灰色地带求生让他对自己的领地的意识很强，他几乎是瞬间就意识到有什么人进来了。  
喻文州将腰间的军刀拔了出来，推开门小心翼翼的走了进去。  
从黑暗中伸出的手一把环住了他的腰。  
喻文州即将挥出的刀猛地停下了，他把手放下，让刀回鞘，有些无奈又有些惊喜  
“少天。”  
“不是还要一周吗？”  
黄少天把下巴放在喻文州的肩上，去蹭喻文州的侧脸，毛渣渣的发尾刺的喻文州细嫩的颈子有些痒。  
“因为我每天想文州想的茶不思，饭不想，辗转反侧，夜不能寐，所以提早结束训练回来了啊！”  
他像只被驯服的家犬一样，在喻文州的脖颈反复嗅闻着他身上特有的香气，但这个味道似乎又跟以前不太一样了，多了一种不知道是什么的香气。  
似乎……更吸引人了……  
但黄少天没有多想，他把喻文州搂得更紧了些，夸张的哀嚎一声，向喻文州抱怨，“训练好辛苦啊，魏老大真的超级过分的，简直没把我当人看好吗，还要离文州这么远！”  
他用嘴蹭着喻文州的耳廓，还处于变声期的少年的声音带着些沙哑，他低声说“我的文州力不足了，要文州给我补补！”  
喻文州的脸瞬时红了，连白玉般的耳垂都染上了一层轻薄的粉色，这话是他和黄少天还小时的玩笑话，已经许久没再提了，如今突然再提竟然让他产生了些许的羞耻感。  
但他又有些心疼，就依着黄少天，扭过头在他额头亲了下  
“够了么？”  
“不够！”  
又在眼睑上亲了下。  
“够了么？”  
“不够！”  
这次是脸颊。  
“够了么？”  
“不够！”  
这次是……嘴唇。喻文州飞快的碰了一下就离开了。  
“这样……够了么？”  
“不够不够不够不够不够！”  
黄少天把喻文州抵到门上，他和喻文州鼻尖相碰，让喻文州直面他眼里汹涌澎湃的欲望。  
“文州的话，多少都不够。”  
嘴唇张合间与喻文州的唇轻轻摩擦，一股不强烈却极撩人的痒意从两人相触的唇传向全身。  
喻文州有些不自在的推了推黄少天，被黄少天捉住手放到嘴边吻了几下。  
“文州……”黄少天唤着他的名，珍惜的吻上了喻文州花苞般的指尖，他微垂着眼睑，那双冰蓝色的眼睛里流淌着醉人的爱意。  
喻文州叹了口气，反握住黄少天的手  
“去床上。”  
他红着脸这么说。  
黄少天的眼睛亮的像是看到肉骨头的狗，他在喻文州脸上猛亲一口，就把他打横抱了起来。  
但是他把喻文州放在床上的动作却无比小心。  
他一边脱衣服一边急切的吻着喻文州的嘴，黄少天的技术不算好，只会像条小狗崽似的乱舔乱啃，不过喻文州也不在意，张着嘴放任着他自己探索。  
黄少天扯了半天也没把衣服脱下来，整齐的军装被他扯得乱七八糟，眼看他就要把衣服扯烂了，喻文州终于还是看不过眼帮他把扣子一颗颗解开。  
黄少天抹了把脸，深感自己丧失了攻的尊严，不过当喻文州抬眼看他的时候他又什么都不记得了，就环着喻文州的腰在他耳边小声的撒着娇。  
“文州亲亲我嘛，不要亲脸上，要亲嘴上的，我想要文州主动亲亲我啊”  
喻文州无奈的吻上了他的唇，他的技术可比黄少天要好多了，黄少天被吻得脸色涨红，但他很快又反客为主，用着喻文州的方式，试探的去讨好喻文州，喻文州也就放任他夺走主动权，享受着这份笨拙的讨好。  
一吻毕了，黄少天开始解喻文州的衣服，他这时可比刚才认真多了，一步步的把他的文州从层层包裹中释放出来。  
黄少天沉迷的看着眼前这幅躯体，这些日子的训练让喻文州身上附了薄薄一层肌肉，但皮肤依旧白皙诱人，线条流畅，隐隐有着腹肌轮廓的劲瘦腰肢，笔直修长的腿。还有……  
精致的锁骨，粉嫩的乳粒，漂亮笔直的性器……  
黄少天几乎是带着顶礼膜拜的心情吻了上去，从喻文州纤细的脖颈，到精致的锁骨，他极有分寸的只是舔吻，没有留下一点印子。  
他含住一颗颤颤巍巍的挺立着的红果，温柔的用口腔湿热的触感安抚着它，灵巧的舌头挑逗着它，让那粒粉嫩的花苞在温和的呵护下开出糜艳的花。  
喻文州捂住嘴，挡住几乎要呼之欲出的呻吟声，这栋楼里全是哨兵，他根本不敢发出声音来，他的乳头向来只受过虐待般的淫弄，敏感的不行，这般温柔的爱抚让他全身都痒了起来。  
“少天……”他小声的叫着“用点力……痒……”巨大的羞耻感让他整个人都泛起了漂亮的粉红色。  
黄少天抬头看他，冰蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着属于掠食者的光。他一边和喻文州对视着，一边缓缓的咬上了那诱人摧残的可爱乳粒。  
喻文州身子猛颤一下，眼里泛起了一层水雾，还要捂住自己的嘴不让淫浪的叫声溜出来。  
黄少天凑了上去，吻了吻他沾着晶莹水珠的的长睫。  
“文州”  
“竟然差点忘了跟你说”  
他笑了起来，带着点羞涩  
“我喜欢你。”


	10. Chapter 10

无法形容这种感受。  
喻文州曾经以为他和黄少天不需要这些口头的东西，他们就是彼此的全部，超越家人、超越朋友、超越爱人，他们已经把彼此渗入血肉，深入骨髓。  
但是这一刻他发现，他还是在渴望这句话的，在他被强硬的按到男人胯下之后，在他像狗一样被人奸污凌辱之后，在他的自尊一次次被碾碎之后，他其实一直在渴望这样的一句话。  
证明他不是那些男人嘴里被人操烂的婊子，不是一条下贱的母狗。  
他是值得被爱的。  
他是被爱着的。  
无法抑制的泪水从喻文州眼里滑落，黄少天慌张的去吻他的眼睛 ，咸湿温热的液体进入黄少天嘴里，他只觉得整张嘴都是散不去的苦味，灼热的温度从舌尖一直烧到心头，烧得黄少天心疼。  
喻文州呆呆的看着黄少天的眼睛，低声喃喃，“少天……再说一遍……”  
黄少天就看着他，放任自己无处宣泄的，满腔的爱意在眼里翻滚，  
“文州，我喜欢你。”  
“再来……”  
“文州，我喜欢你。”黄少天捉起喻文州的手去碰自己的眼睛。  
“再来……”   
“文州，我喜欢你。”黄少天拉着喻文州的手停在自己的心口，让他感受自己剧烈跳动的心脏。  
“还要……”  
“文州。”黄少天无比珍惜的在喻文州唇上落下一吻“我爱你。”  
喻文州揽住黄少天的脖子急切的吻他，黄少天也热烈的回吻回去，唇舌交缠间两人都发出了难耐的轻哼声。  
喻文州眼里漫上一层水雾，眼角烧红，他从没觉得情欲如此强烈的在他体内燃烧过，他挺动着腰一下一下的蹭着小少天。  
黄少天也急切的与他磨蹭着，但还是温柔的一点点吻过他的身子，留下花瓣一样的吻痕。  
黄少天停在喻文州的分身那了，他轻轻用鼻尖蹭了蹭那根笔直漂亮的小文州像是打了个打招呼，就舔了上去，他从睾丸一路轻轻舔吻上去，用舌头挑开包皮在马眼处挑逗，最后他含住了喻文州的龟头，一点点让喻文州深入到他的喉口。  
喻文州的分身其实相当有份量，虽然颜色粉嫩形状也好看，但长度和粗度都是可以藐视普通人的。  
第一次深喉的感受很不好，黄少天喉头忍不住发出了难受的闷哼声，喻文州心疼的想抽出来，却被黄少天掐住腰含的更深了，黄少天嘴里使劲一吸，喻文州的腰就软了下去。  
他那里只叫人虐玩过，何时被这么温柔的对待过，喻文州有些失神，甚至主动抱着黄少天的头在他嘴里抽送起来。  
“哈啊……少天……少天……唔……啊啊……”  
低低的呻吟从指缝间传出，喻文州在一次深喉中忍不住射了出来。  
黄少天抬起头，下巴上全是没含住漏出来的精液，喻文州又羞耻又心疼的去给他擦，叫他把嘴里的东西吐出来。  
黄少天把嘴里粘稠的东西尽数咽下，说实话精液的味道并不好，但只要一想到这是文州的东西，黄少天就觉得迷之美味。他抓住喻文州的手，把上面沾上的精液尽数舔去。  
“少天……”喻文州的脸烫的要命，在自己指间舔舐的舌仿佛穿过了皮肉骨干，直达心尖，在他最柔软的地方撩拨个不停，让他从里到外都软成了一滩水。  
黄少天亲了亲喻文州的手心。  
“文州，我喜欢你啊，你射出来的东西我自然也喜欢。”  
黄少天把喻文州的腿按到他胸前，喻文州就乖顺的自己抱好腿，甚至还主动抬了抬腰，把自己粉嫩的后穴展露在黄少天面前。  
黄少天小心翼翼的把指尖抵在穴口，那处就敏感的缩了缩，像是羞涩极了的样子，但只是这样缩放间，穴口的嫩肉就带出了一点晶露，又足以让人窥见里面是怎么的淫浪。当他的手离开时，指尖竟然还与那处牵连出一条淫靡的银丝。  
黄少天看着这样的淫景，苦涩的浪潮在他心头翻涌，他两手扶着喻文州的大腿，低下头，怜惜的吻上了那处。  
喻文州的身子猛地一弹，那处何其敏感，他又是亲眼看见黄少天吻上去的，生理与心理上的双重快感让他后面湿的更厉害了。  
“少天……少天……别……脏……”  
“文州才不脏呢。”黄少天在那处亲了一口，“我喜欢你啊文州，你身上每个地方都喜欢。”  
他的嘴又一次与那朵粉嫩嫩的小花严密贴合，灵巧的舌抵在穴口，一点点的顶了进去。  
“哈啊……啊……”  
喻文州的腿颤了起来，柔软的舌头在敏感的内壁四处舔弄的感觉跟被插入的感觉完全不一样，被这样细致的温柔对待几乎让他落下泪来。  
“啊啊唔……！”  
喻文州紧紧咬住嘴，他的前列腺被黄少天碰到了。本来柔顺的舌立刻变得强硬起来，不顾穴肉的纠缠，执着的顶弄那一点，只把喻文州里面弄得汁水四溢。  
就在这时，黄少天突然开始用力吸吮起那汁水淋漓的浪穴来，丰沛的淫水就向外喷涌而去，喻文州爽的脚趾都蜷了起来，抓在大腿上的手刚要用力就被黄少天移到自己手上，掐进了黄少天的手臂。  
黄少天的舌头还在坚持不懈的顶弄着浅处的骚肉，双重快感下喻文州的后面直接高潮了，大股的淫水喷了黄少天一脸。  
后穴的高潮比前面的要绵长的多，当黄少天把头抬起来时喻文州还在高潮的余韵中失神。  
黄少天就听见他喃喃的说  
“我也是……”  
“我也喜欢……少天……”


	11. Chapter 11

黄少天的心本来是飘的，像是落在云间，被最柔软的云朵包裹着，舒服是舒服，但总害怕不过是黄粱一梦，醒来发现自己还在深渊里坠落。  
现在他不怕了。  
漂浮的心落到了实处，浸入温暖的情绪里，难言的喜悦在脑内炸开，却并不喧嚣。  
平静的，安宁的，幸福的，甜蜜的。  
都是喻文州给他的。  
黄少天把头埋在喻文州的颈窝里。  
他下面胀的发疼，但他本人却不在意这件事，他想他得把这一刻记一辈子，死了也要记着。  
喻文州说，他也喜欢他。  
喻文州缓过神来，才反应过来刚刚发生了什么。  
他先是担忧的去看黄少天的手臂发现只是留下了淡红的印子后松了口气，之后就为刚才的事红了脸。  
后面虽然高潮了，但其实并没有满足。饱经情欲的地方被挑逗的越发难耐，饥渴的淌着水。  
喻文州有些不好意思的用大腿蹭了蹭黄少天的腰，小声地说“少天……我想要……”  
黄少天抬起头，在喻文州嘴上吧唧一下，声音特别大。  
喻文州的脸更红了。  
黄少天把他的腿按到胸前，把自己快硬到爆炸的分身顶在喻文州的穴前。  
大概是因为还年轻的原因，他的性器还带着点少年人特有的粉色，形状也笔直好看，只是因为忍耐而有些涨红，上面布着跳动的青筋，竟也显出几分可怖来。  
“文州，我要进去了。”  
黄少天提了口气缓缓插了进去。里面的媚肉立刻谄媚的纠缠上来，紧咬着硕大的龟头，却被无情的破开，本来紧贴的肠肉柔顺的被一点点捅开，直到最骚的一点被触碰，顶撞，碾压。  
喻文州的身子猛地一颤，后面一阵紧缩蠕动，淫水一股股的往外喷，前面更是硬的不像话，哭泣一样的流着水。  
黄少天差点被夹射，他在喻文州敏感的大腿内侧舔吻着，等着喻文州平静下来了又重重的撞到那处。  
喻文州就真的哭了出来，生理性的泪水濡湿了长睫，喉头颤抖着发出呜咽声，他紧紧的搂住黄少天的脖子，蹭着黄少天的侧颈，那些被他堵住的，带着情欲的，欢愉的声音就顺着相贴的肌肤传达给了黄少天。  
黄少天与喻文州额头相抵，蔚蓝的眼睛像是万里无云的晴空，里面映着喻文州陷入情欲的模样，他拉着喻文州的手与他十指相扣，温情的啄吻着他因为无意识发力而蜷缩的手指。下身却不留情的不断撞击着他要命的那点。  
低低的呻吟声被一次次地从唇缝中撞击出来，断断续续的，尾音里带着愉悦的哭腔像是奶猫的小爪子勾的人心痒。  
“文州，还好吗？”  
“这样可以吗？舒服吗？”  
“你有没有难受啊？我有没有弄疼你啊？”  
“文州？”  
喻文州本来还想分神让他安静一点，但一松口就会泄出抑制不住的吟叫声索性就闭上嘴，不去理会他。  
黄少天便变本加厉的话多起来。  
“文州文州，很舒服吧！你看你都硬成这样了！”  
“我可以再快一点吗？”  
“文州你不回答我，我就当你默认了哦？”  
“我加快了哦？”  
喻文州刚要出口的“慢点”就被突如其来的狂风暴雨般的操弄顶散了，虽然事先做过功课，但黄少天也没懂什么九浅一深之类的，只会来回抽插顶弄他最深的那点。这样简单的动作在黑暗哨兵强大的身体素质做来，带来的快感成倍累积，喻文州被过分强烈的快感逼得直颤，呜咽的发出无法承受的喘息。  
凶猛的攻势立刻停下了。  
黄少天舔了舔他红肿的唇，带着情欲味道的汗珠顺着他肌理分明的胸膛流下，额头的青筋因为忍耐而跳动，他急促的喘息着，又满含歉意的在喻文州的脸上落下数吻，等着他的文州回神。  
“对不起啊文州，我一时没控制住，你还好吗？”  
“没关系的”喻文州仰着头去吻黄少天，可能是周围的空气都弥漫着甜腻的情欲气息，熏得他也有些不正常，“少天想怎么样都可以。”  
他笑了起来，那双乌蒙蒙的眼睛终于露出了一直遮掩的爱意，  
“很爽。”  
黄少天有一瞬间的失控。  
但他还是在自己真的做出粗暴的动作前清醒了过来。  
黄少天低下头去回应喻文州的吻，身下也按照刚刚的速度动了起来。  
喻文州的惊呼声与呻吟声被他尽数随着津液吞噬，只在唇齿摩擦间泄露出一点声响。  
他随着喻文州的反应调整着自己的速度和力道，试图找到让他最舒服的方式。  
喻文州可以无所谓，但他不行。  
他想给他的文州最好的。  
他的文州也值得最好的。

激烈又温情的情事还持续进行着，肢体交缠，唇齿相依。  
这一刻，他们都无比确定，他们属于彼此。

一场情事弄得两人都筋疲力尽。  
黄少天本来还想带着喻文州去洗澡，被喻文州一把抓住了。  
“别去了……”喻文州本来就训练了一天，黄少天虽然很有分寸的只做了一次，但哨兵的体力比普通人好太多了，后面两个人又都有些失控，他现在累的只想躺下就睡。  
“还是洗一下吧，文州，不然你睡得多不舒服啊，文州？你要不想动我抱你去好不好？”  
喻文州连开口说话的力气都没有了，直接手脚并用的抱着黄少天不让他动弹。  
难得见到喻文州这么幼稚的样子，让黄少天想起了他们小时候不怎么说话又格外执拗的喻文州。  
看着喻文州一副骨头都软了的样子，黄少天索性也放弃了。  
好在他也没射在里面，干脆就用毛巾给喻文州擦了擦身子，面对面的抱住喻文州一起睡了。  
就像他们小时候那样。


	12. Chapter 12

喻文州醒来时黄少天已经不在了。  
但独属于黄少天的，徘徊在成熟与青涩间的独特味道，仍缠绕在他身上。这让喻文州难得的产生了一丝想要赖床的心思。  
他第一次觉得训练营统一发放的被褥竟然会如此柔软。  
不过他还是很快爬了起来。  
窗帘一拉开，清晨和煦而充满朝气的阳光洒进这间狭小的房间，驱散了还弥留的情事气息。  
阳光正好。  
窗台上摆了株随风摇曳的蓝色鸢尾，正值花期，开的绚烂。  
花盆上贴了张纸条，上面什么也没写，就画了个丑丑的笑脸。  
一看就是黄少天做的事。  
喻文州在温暖的阳光下伸了个懒腰，他的声音还带着些刚睡醒的软糯。  
“早上好，少天。”

黄少天的基础训练一结束，魏琛就迫不及待的把他编入了正规军，进入他直属舰队下的先锋队。  
这是战场上永远冲在最前面的队伍，最危险，也最好攒军功。  
再用不了多久就是联盟的军校赛了，这也是各军区约定俗成的和平期，就算偶有小纷争也不会打得太激烈。所以魏琛可以放心的让黄少天这把尖刀去战场上开刃，去体会战争的激情与残酷，用死亡和厮杀打磨出最尖利的白刃，用鲜血和胜利浇灌出嗜血的刀魂。  
他会成为蓝雨直斩敌人心脏的利剑。  
正规军的生活和黄少天之前在特训期的生活其实没什么区别，每天都有定量的训练任务，一定要说有什么不同的话，大概就是夜生活丰富了些，至少没有信息屏障了，可以给文州发消息了。  
但军营的生活自然是不可能平静的。  
黄少天迎来了他人生第一场战争。  
蓝雨截取了霸图的通讯，魏琛领着人在霸图的运输舰队必经的路上打好了埋伏。那是一片陨石带的最外围，夜雨声烦紧贴着一块巨大的陨石，等待着那片乱石后，即将闪现的战机。  
黄少天坐在驾驶座，各种各样的情绪在他心头闪过，他能感觉到自己的心脏在疯狂的跳动，但他的手始终稳定的悬在繁多的键盘上，没有出现一丝抖动。  
黑暗哨兵强大而稳定的精神域覆盖了整片陨石带，与黄少天心神相通的精神兽趴附在最高处的陨石上，冰蓝色的兽瞳里闪烁着野性的嗜杀欲和捕食者冰冷的理智。  
来了！  
属于星舰的巨大黑影出现在远方的陨石上，黄少天深深的吸了口气，这一刻他意外的没有了那些乱七八糟的情绪，冷静的不像个人类，不，或许是有的，难言的渴望在他胸腔里燃烧，把他的五脏肺腑都燃烧殆尽，空空剩下一个渴望着硝烟与鲜血，战争和死亡的驱壳在等待着成为死神手中的镰刀。他的手放到了操控台上，手臂开始蓄力，眼角被渴望逼得发红，让他无法思考，偏偏又及其冷静的在等待最佳战机。  
上方的精神兽也绷紧了身子，渴战的狼王后爪发力，几乎要陷进他身下脆弱的陨石里，猩红的长舌舔过尖利的牙齿，饥渴的喉咙渴望着敌人鲜血的滋润，锋利的牙齿叫嚣着撕碎敌人的血肉。  
终于，随着一声嘹亮的狼嚎，强大的精神冲击让星舰中的人都愣神了一瞬，冰蓝色的轻型机甲首当其冲的从隐蔽体后冲出，冰雨出鞘，在无垠宇宙中划过一道绚烂的蓝光，一剑插进了舰队最前方的星舰的能源仓，冰雨自带的共振属性瞬间引爆了星舰。  
耀眼的火光在眼前闪耀，暖橘色的光映入黄少天此刻近乎冰冷的眼瞳，显得那片冰蓝更像是亘古不化的冰原上最冷凝的寒冰，他忍不住勾起了一抹嗜血的笑，低声说：“来啊，让你爷爷我看看，你能有什么本事！”  
霸图的舰队迅速的反应过来了，霸图独有的漆黑的军用重机甲从后面的舰队里飞了出来，猛烈的炮火毫不犹豫的攻向了蓝雨的潜伏部队。  
夜雨声烦冰蓝色的机体在舰队间轻盈的跳跃着，他身后是一架架炸裂的霸图星舰。霸图密集的炮火对他好像不存在一般，冰雨的每一次挥舞都带起一道美轮美奂的蓝光，外溢的能量具象成星星点点的光辉，萦绕在夜雨声烦身边，衬的这架机甲几乎不像是战争的机器。  
而他又确实是个战争的机器。  
霸图开始集火他了。  
但并没有用，夜雨声烦轻巧的躲过了大部分的攻击，动作精巧华丽，黄少天的手在指挥台上挥出残影，冰雨一剑划破面前挡道的霸图机甲的驾驶舱，里面的驾驶员从暴露到宇宙中到整个人因为气压而炸开只用了几秒钟，因为过近的距离，模糊的血肉溅上了夜雨声烦的机身，又凝聚起来自己飘走了。  
这样的场景甚至没有让黄少天迟疑一秒，他冲向霸图最后一架星舰，一剑捅进了能源仓。  
火光闪耀。  
这场战争结束了。  
即使这只是霸图的一个无名的小舰队，霸图人始终贯彻了他们一如既往的思想，哪怕是必死的局也没有一人选择投降，而是自杀性的向蓝雨反击，夜雨声烦一个躲避不及，被一个霸图士兵的自爆波及到了，最后还是有了55%的损伤度 。即使这样他依然是受损最少的战士了。  
黄少天回到总舰的时候，他的精神兽已经先他一步进去了，孤傲的狼王即使在一众精神兽中也格外显眼，他餍足的半眯着眼睛，血脉中对战场的渴望被满足，此刻正慵懒的舔着爪子。  
“破晓，过来，我们去做心理评估。”  
黄少天不情不愿的叫着，这还是喻文州起的名字，他自己则觉得叫个小白完全ok。  
破晓斜睨了他一眼，几个跳跃就越过一众精神兽，在黄少天之前就率先去了心理评估室。  
因为黄少天在从军第一天就强硬的拒绝了向导的疏导，这个心理评估就只是做个问卷和谈话罢了。  
第一次上战场的士兵总会有这样那样的不适，不过黄少天却好像什么事都没有一样，精神兽也很平静，这不太正常，但也说不定是黑暗哨兵比其他哨兵更强一点的原因。  
随军的心理医生想了想还是给他了一个合格。  
晚上的时候黄少天向喻文州发出了视频邀请，喻文州当时正在那棵大榕树下看一些之前的战争的影像资料，收到视频邀请时手一抖就不小心按掉了。  
他瞬间就知道坏了，强烈的求生欲让他爆了自己现在最快的手速给黄少天去了条消息。  
“稍安勿躁，我有一个特别想给你看的东西”  
黄少天本来已经以肉眼可见的速度阴沉了下去，但又在收到消息的一瞬间重获阳光。  
文州想给我看什么呢？  
喻文州的视频邀请很快来了，黄少天满怀期待的接通了。  
终端投射出等身高的光幕。  
皎洁的圆月悬于天际，月光下的湖面泛着凌凌波光，飞舞的萤火虫与天际相接，就仿若是天河倒悬，洒下了漫天的星辰。  
但是这样的美景都不如站在屏幕中间的那个人，他就那样浅笑着，黄少天就觉得他要比这世间所有美好都要美上十分，不，百分，千分，万分。  
他就是人间最好的美景。  
黄少天心里叫嚣的欲望安静了下来，躁热的血液冷静了下来，他自己知道他其实心理真的有问题，但他并不想让什么向导来帮他做疏导，不想让别人进到他的脑海，看到那些本来只属于他和文州的两个人的记忆。  
他还担心自己会不会真的有一天，像那些没有向导的哨兵一样，在战场上疯掉。  
但现在他发现自己不用担心了。  
只要还能看着喻文州。  
黄少天就永远不会倒下。  
喻文州隔着屏幕看着黄少天，他的眼睛里仿佛也有星海，里面闪耀着他此生所有的柔情。  
“今天是圆月呢。”  
“真好啊，我刚巧特别想见你。”  
“现在就见到你了。”


	13. Chapter 13

荣耀的军校赛分三项，个人机甲赛，团体赛和战时指挥。  
喻文州本不想参加这种比赛，但军校赛任一项拿到星系前三的人是可以直接进入军队的。  
喻文州已经在军校待了两年了，该会的都会了，他不想再在军校里按部就班的一点点成长了。  
那太慢了，他想，他的少天还在等他呢。  
个人赛喻文州是肯定不会参加的，团体赛也拒绝了郑轩向他抛来的橄榄枝。  
郑轩的队伍虽然能力不差但是并不适合他。  
他太清楚自己在整个军校的形象了，走后门，吊车尾，还是个不自量力的普通人。  
那个队伍里没有人会服从他的指挥的，但指挥赛时的模拟士兵会。  
所以最后他只单独报了指挥。  
喻文州在这几个月直接放弃了对机甲操作的训练，一门心思扎在了战时指挥上了。  
他几乎是彻夜不眠的在星网上熟悉比赛时的各个地图。

系统胜利时自带的烟花特效在喻文州眼前炸开，身边上一秒还在一起欢呼流泪的士兵们突兀的停在了这一刻，脚下的星舰逐渐消失，原本还在宇宙间漂浮的机甲残骸和身边的人都一点点数据化，融入天幕化为一道道流星，最后就只剩下喻文州一个人立在浩渺的宇宙中。  
他有些疲惫的揉了揉额角，退出了和练习舱的精神链接。  
练习室里一片漆黑，只有他身下的练习舱还发着惨白的光，巨大的光暗差距让喻文州有些不适的眯了下眼睛，乌墨似的眸子蒙了层浅浅的水汽，叫蝶翼般浓稠的长睫半掩着，依稀泄露出盈盈的光来。  
他撑起身子从练习舱里爬了起来，赤裸的足探出，踩在深色的地板上，显出近乎夺目的白，练习室的恒温系统早就关了，此时G-1星虽还只是夏末，温度却依旧明显的降了下来，地板尤甚冰凉，花苞般圆润可爱的脚趾触地时受惊般缩了缩，连趾尖浅淡的粉色都褪下了些。  
喻文州被冷的颤了颤，连续两天近乎不眠不休的连轴转叫他虚弱不少，此时格外怕冷。  
他正打算咬咬牙直接出去，就听见旁边传来一声极轻的叹息，在静谧的练习室格外明晰。  
喻文州瞬间僵住了。  
郑轩就站在他旁边静静的看着他。  
这事说来有些尴尬，他中午才答应了郑轩今晚一定会好好休息，现在就被抓了个现行。饶是向来冷静如喻文州也不由脸热。  
“阿轩……”他轻声叫对方的名字，抬起头看郑轩，尽量让自己显得真诚些，“我错了。”  
哨兵的夜视能力自是极好的，就像此时郑轩能清晰的看见喻文州乌蒙蒙的眸子里浮于表面的歉意。  
郑轩从没有这么恨过自己的好视力。  
在军校里他称得上喻文州唯一一个朋友。  
喻文州总是温柔的，平和的，像是军校后面树林里的湖泊，总是安静的有些过分，温顺的包容着一切。  
但郑轩清楚的知道这些都是假的，是浮于表面的。  
喻文州看着自己的时候，那层温和的表象下是深不可化的寒冰，冻得郑轩四肢百骸都发冷。  
他想过要打破这层寒冰。  
但他发现他根本连那层温和的表象都穿不过去。  
就像是今天，他中午的时候看不下去喻文州把自己逼得那么紧，就劝他今晚好好休息，这个人面上轻轻巧巧的答应了，一双桃花眼弯成新月牙，看起来乖得要人命。  
结果晚上就偷偷的跑过来一个人练习。  
郑轩有些挫败的看着喻文州，又没法对着那双漂亮的眼睛发火。只能把火气憋在心里。  
喻文州已经够累的了，他不想让喻文州再分神来照顾自己这点小情绪。  
最后只能郁猝的揉了把头发，把本来就乱糟糟的头发揉的更乱了些。脱下身上的外套披在喻文州身上，转身蹲在喻文州面前。  
“上来吧，地上冷。”  
喻文州正打算拒绝，就被郑轩回头瞥了一眼。向来将万事作过眼云烟的人，眼里第一次染上了蓬勃的怒意，唬得喻文州心头一跳，乖乖的趴了上去。  
只是两人虽然看上去贴的近，实际上喻文州一直尽量撑着身子，与郑轩之间始终隔了一线的距离。  
因为以前的经历，他其实不太喜欢和人距离太近，能这样已经是极限了。  
也正是因此，他不知道郑轩心跳如鼓擂。  
郑轩只把他背到了更衣室。  
再远就不可以了，郑轩在心里告诉自己，到这是朋友该有的距离，再多走一步都不行。  
郑轩靠在更衣室的门口，觉得背后像是被撕下来一片皮肉，把内里都暴露在寒风里，又冷又疼。  
他在心里嗤笑自己矫情，又烦躁的想要摸根烟出来。  
可惜没有。  
“啊啊……压力山大啊……”他低低的叹了口气。  
郑轩盯着喻文州回了宿舍。  
告别时喻文州又道了声歉。眼底淌着一泉温软的笑意，那笑好像与他以往的笑没什么两样，又好像确实有什么不一样了。坚实的冰层裂开了缝隙，积压的冰雪消融成水，盈在他眼里。  
郑轩看的又欣慰又心酸，万般情绪混杂在一起，叫他分辨不出甜或苦，唯有一颗心在胸腔里跳个不停  
他多喜欢这个人啊，可他只当自己是朋友。  
或者说，他终于把自己当朋友了。  
郑轩一个人走在校园的路上，天边已经微微泛白，以哨兵的身体三天三夜不休息也没有问题，他却久违的感受到了疲惫。  
那是从骨子里渗透出来的疲惫。  
喻文州和黄少天的事在军校不算秘密，这也是喻文州不受待见的原因。军队是以实力为尊的地方，军部的人当初愿意为了黄少天把喻文州录入军校，却不代表他们也愿意把喻文州像眼珠子一样护着。军校里有权有势的人不在少数，这事早就被大肆宣扬开了。  
流言自然是要多不堪有多不堪的。  
郑轩知道的要多一些，也正是因为知道，所以他更明白自己没什么机会。  
他本也不是什么爱争的性子，只是有些郁闷罢了，少年人的第一次心动，就注定是场无果的独角戏。  
朝阳从天际泄出几缕晨曦来，本还有些凉意的空气一点点升温，郑轩心头的郁气也渐渐散去。  
他迎着朝阳伸了个懒腰，  
“啊啊，都这个时候了，压力山大啊……”  
“翘课睡觉去得了。”


	14. Chapter 14

喻文州坐在教室靠后的地方，他面前的光幕上正进行着激烈的战斗。  
那是魏琛正在给郑轩上指导赛。  
今年的停战期又要到了，魏琛也带着人从边境回了G-1区。  
这位蓝雨的总指挥官每年都会抽一个月专门来军校做辅导训练，今年也不例外。  
喻文州本来是没有资格听魏琛讲课的，这是给整个军校最优秀学员的奖励。但是黄少天听说他要参加今年的军校赛之后为他争取了一个名额，硬是把他塞了进去。  
比赛很快结束了，不出意料的是魏琛赢了。魏琛向来不喜欢绷着脸，也鲜少在学生面前露出严肃的表情。他欣慰的拍了拍郑轩的肩膀，“今年军校赛，好好干！”  
这是等他来军部的意思了。  
下面坐的学生大都露出了羡慕的神情，郑轩却是一脸平静，淡淡道了声“会的。”  
魏琛又拍了拍他，放他回了座位。视线扫过教室里众人的时候，不经意间对上了喻文州的眼睛。  
平静的，甚至堪称冷漠的。  
魏琛不是没见过这样的眼神，却没在自己的学生眼里见过。  
他略一思索，便知晓这是谁了。  
喻文州。  
蓝雨的军部不会随便接收一个人进军队。黄少天成为哨兵的第二天，他从出 生到现在所有的生活经历都摆在了魏琛的桌子上。魏琛连他几岁来的梦遗都清楚，更不会不知道这个几乎贯穿了黄少天至今为止所有人生的人。  
喻文州在军校的表现乏善可陈，没被开除全是看在黄少天的面子上。对此，军部在讨论下一致决定，要让这个人退出黄少天的人生。  
他们为蓝雨打造的剑不需要一个废物作剑鞘。  
魏琛脑内一瞬间转过了很多念头，他看着喻文州，脸上始终带着爽朗的笑，“这位同学，以前没见过你啊，怎么样？来一局吗？”  
教室里的人转头看了过去，发现是喻文州后都露出了带着些嫌弃的表情，一些人更是哄笑了起来，大喊着让魏琛还是换个人吧。  
喻文州倒是没被这些话影响到，他早就习惯了别人对他的嘲讽，但他还是不着痕迹的蹙了下眉，清亮乌黑的眸里极快的闪过一道深意。  
喻文州比黄少天更清楚他对蓝雨的意义。蓝雨势弱太久了，周围的星域一个个崛起强大，蓝雨的生存空间被逼的越来越小。蓝雨太需要一场能鼓舞人心的大捷了，而黄少天给了他们这个希望。  
那可是黑暗哨兵啊。  
整个星系目前已知的唯一的黑暗哨兵就是那个传说中的战神叶秋。  
所以与他同为黑暗哨兵的黄少天能达到什么地步都不足为奇。  
因为黑暗哨兵本身就是奇迹。  
而军部想要控制住黄少天，就要先把他这个不确定因素解决掉。  
那他就必须要给军部一个不能处理掉他的理由了。  
喻文州站了起来，一步步的走向最前方，他的速度不算慢，每一步都像带着股奇特的韵律，神情平淡，宛若闲庭漫步。  
军校的人看惯了他这幅姿态，还以为这不过是在装腔作势，大都不屑的嗤笑了几声。  
魏琛的眼底暗了下，但他同样没把喻文州放在眼里。  
气势很好，他在心里暗暗想，可惜身体素质太差还只是个普通人。打仗不是小孩子过家家酒的游戏，喻文州能趁早认清自己的能力自己滚蛋是最好的结局了。  
如果他认不清的话……  
军部想要一个无依无靠的孤儿消失还不容易吗？  
喻文州在进入练习舱前向魏琛鞠了一躬。  
这一躬鞠得很深，少年挺拔如松的年轻身躯弯成利落的直角，军校仿军装式的制服勾勒出他美好的身姿，纤细，但不柔弱。  
这在所有人眼里都是礼貌性的举动，只有喻文州自己知道他在道歉。  
因为他注定要让位总指挥官丢人了。  
他微垂眼睑，浓稠如鸦羽的长睫掩去眸底的一片冷意。  
这一战。  
不能输！

魏琛把选择地图的权限开放给他。喻文州便从善如流的选了自己最近看得最多的地图。  
这是Q区和H区之间的一片陨石带，因为整片陨石带看起来像一把巨大的镰刀而被称为“死神的镰刀”，也就是在这，整个荣耀星系赫赫有名的不败战神叶秋经历了他的第一场败仗。  
喻文州的选择被投放在每个人的随身终端上，教室里又是一片哄笑，甚至有人开始打赌喻文州能撑几分钟了。  
这张地图虽然是几个月前才被公布的新地图，但已经隐隐被人盖戳为史上最难地图了。模拟地图完全还原了这片陨石带奇特的磁场，机甲在里面的任何一次移动都有可能引起磁场变化而受到陨石的袭击。  
魏琛倒是没想到喻文州会这么大胆选了一个死亡地图，等看到喻文州选了LY-1式军用重型机甲时就更为讶异了。这种型号的重型机甲在几年前就基本被淘汰了，比起轻巧的轻型机甲，重型机甲笨重，不好操作，现在已经没什么人会在实战中用它了。  
这是打算放弃抵抗了吗？  
魏琛无所谓的想着，干脆也选了一样的机型。G区刚发展起来的时候用的就是这种机型，对他来说也不算陌生。魏琛稍微熟悉了一下驾驶舱，就直接进入了地图。  
魏琛的机甲停在陨石带中间没有动作，银白色的机身在无垠宇宙中格外显眼。这是一个精巧的位置，能使视野最大化，仅有的几个视觉死角也是不成气候的小块陨石，无法藏匿一个机甲。同时也是受磁场影响最小的地方，最大限度的保证机甲的动作不受限。  
这倒不是因为他有多看重喻文州这个对手，不过是一个常年在战场厮杀的战士的本能罢了。  
时间一分一秒的过去了。  
魏琛没有动作，喻文州也没有。  
魏琛也不太明白喻文州到底想做什么，但他有的是耐心。如果喻文州真的是打算靠消磨他的耐性来取胜的话，那这个算盘可是打错了。  
微弱的火光闪现，被魏琛敏锐的捕捉到，笨重的银白色机甲动作灵活的躲过了迎面而来的导弹，向着火光的疾驰而去。  
又是一枚迎面而来的导弹再次被魏琛躲过去，在魏琛距离不过千米的时候，深黑色的机甲才像终于反应过来一样开始逃跑。  
魏琛在驾驶舱里忍不住蹙起了眉，战场上最忌逃兵，喻文州这样还没打就转身跑的做派是他最厌恶的。  
他忍不住嗤笑一声，低低骂了一句，“一点志气都没有的东西。”  
深黑色机甲的动作和银白色机甲比起来笨拙的不像样，可能是害怕引起磁场混乱，连速都不敢提，很快就进了魏琛的射程。  
魏琛的枪炮口早就准备好了，机甲两肩的导弹同时发射封住喻文州逃开的路。这种攻击对大多数人来说，想破解都是再简单不过的事了，可喻文州还是没躲过去，被轰去了一边的手臂。  
前方的黑色机甲机身一歪，速度又慢了不少。  
魏琛在心里计算着射程，瞄准前方的驾驶舱开了发迫击炮。  
该结束了。  
他冷漠的看着前方的黑色机甲，心中暗暗地想，这个喻文州，果真是废物到无可救药。  
然而意想不到的事情发生了。  
一块巨大的陨石以不可思议的极速飞驰而来，猛地撞上了他刚射出的迫击炮。陨石炸裂开来，一时遮掩了他的视野。魏琛立刻操作着机甲向后退，身后就突然受到了猛烈的撞击。机甲不受控制的向前飞去，而穿过面前的遮掩视线的小块陨石后，迎面而来的就是一发导弹。  
魏琛的驾驶舱被瞬间打穿。  
而魏琛在被退出地图的一瞬间突然脑内划过一个念头。  
喻文州为什么要选LY-1型机甲？  
因为只有这个机甲配有三枚导弹。


	15. Chapter 15

教室里安静的可怕。  
所有人都以为喻文州会输，但他却赢了。  
是运气吧。  
他们脑内不约而同的浮现出这样的念头。  
魏琛退出精神链接后沉默了一下。  
“运气不错。”  
他看着喻文州，一字一顿的说。  
教室里的人又哄笑起来，好像刚才尴尬的安静从来没有发生过一样。  
“再来一局吧。”魏琛没有笑，直接重新接入了精神链接。  
还是一样的地图，还是一样的机甲，魏琛还是停在了一样的地方。  
还是在漫长的平静后迎面而来的两枚导弹，这次魏琛直接用迫击炮把他们打爆了。  
虽然他还不是很确定上一局到底是巧合还是早有预谋，但直觉告诉魏琛，如果上一局有什么不对的话，问题一定出在被他躲开的两枚导弹上。  
魏琛驾驶着机甲向刚才火光闪耀的地方冲去，黑色机甲仍然和上一局一样笨拙的逃跑，但这次魏琛却没有心情骂喻文州了。  
这样几乎和上一局一样的发展让他的神经紧绷了起来，但他仍然是冷静的，一边在心里计算着射程，一边将三发导弹都发射出去，彻底封死喻文州的退路。  
黑色机甲的动作依旧笨拙到可笑，直接被轰去了一直胳膊和半条腿。机甲损坏度直达40%。  
魏琛抄起机甲自带的激光剑向黑色机甲飞驰而去，前方的黑色机甲也转过身来向魏琛开火。  
就算有自动瞄准系统喻文州的准头也称不上太好，这种程度的火力对魏琛来讲明明应该是轻轻松松就能躲过的。  
可银白色的机甲突然停住了，以一种诡异到姿势定在喻文州面前，一动也不能动。  
能进到这个教室的人都不是草包，所有人都知道魏琛是陷进磁场漩涡里了。  
他们就看着喻文州用激光剑，一剑戳穿了魏琛的驾驶舱。  
他们在外面用的是上帝视角，所有他们清楚的知道，喻文州最开始两枚导弹就是个障眼法，在魏琛忙着打爆导弹的时候，喻文州开了好几炮打碎了远处的几块陨石。喻文州逃跑时，就带着魏琛进了他刚刚打好的陨石带。而起到最关键作用的就是魏琛唯一没有打中的那枚导弹，他被不着痕迹的打偏了轨道，击碎不远处一个巨大的陨石，才正式布好了磁场。  
此时魏琛刚好到了漩涡的中心位置。  
最后魏琛喻文州的距离不过几百米，这在宇宙中是几乎可以忽略不计的距离，喻文州却掐算的刚刚好，几乎没有一点误差。  
这得多大的计算量啊。  
这一刻，没有人认为这只是运气了。  
他们终于正视起这个让他们不耻的同学。  
这次魏琛连精神链接都没有退出就又向喻文州发出了开局邀请。  
喻文州也没退出，直接接受了。  
一样的地图，一样的机甲。  
这次魏琛根本没等，直接冲着喻文州之前带的地方疾驰而去。  
同时他也保持着对周围的警戒，s级哨兵的精神域全开，监视着周围的一切异动。  
如果说上一局魏琛还有所保留的话，这一局就真的是全力以赴地，把喻文州当做一个可以与自己摆在同一高度的对手在对战。  
喻文州还是在那里，但他这次没有逃，一直站在那等着魏琛来。  
魏琛在他面前，找了个安全些的点停了下来，与喻文州对立着。  
俩架除了颜色一模一样的机甲几乎同时架起了枪炮，向对方开火。  
魏琛又发现了他对喻文州的一项误解，别的不说，至少喻文州的基本功还是扎实的，很多基本操作都是教科书式的标准。  
魏琛躲过迎面而来的散弹，这是个漂亮的黄金矩阵，但准头还是差了些，动作也不够连贯，不然他不会这么轻易的躲过去。  
此时喻文州的机甲损伤度已经高达53%，机甲损伤度达到60%就会被判输，而魏琛的机甲损伤度才38%。  
这已经是很好的成绩了，这个水平已经足够喻文州心安理得的坐在这个汇聚了全军校最优秀的学生的教室里了。  
更何况他之前两局精妙的布局，也足够让他被军部重视。  
教室又吵闹了起来，所有人都默认了这一局喻文州不会赢，但这并不影响他们真正的视这个曾经的吊车尾为可以与他们并肩的同伴。  
但喻文州并不想要这些认同。  
这些人的想法于他无痛无痒，他想要的从来不是和大多数人一样。  
他要去的地方，是这个星系最顶尖的地方，他会以一个区区普通人的身份和那些生来就立于那的人站在一个高度，然后告诉全星系，  
他们也不过如此。  
喻文州在机甲勾起一抹笑，这个局他布了太久了，为了不让魏琛起疑心，他每一炮每一弹都是经过精心计算的，而现在，是他收网的时候了。  
一直隐而未发的三发导弹同时射出形成一个完美的黄金三点阵，魏琛下意识的向左侧躲就被突然飞来的陨石拦了去路，再回首，身后和右侧竟同时出现了巨大的陨石。  
魏琛到底是久战之将，连续三发点对射打爆了来势汹汹的导弹，巨大的火花在眼前炸开，在魏琛还未来得及反应时，就被突然送出了地图。  
正是喻文州一发蓄力许久的迫击炮，趁着火光，一发打爆了魏琛的驾驶舱。  
魏琛这次直接退出了精神链接。  
喻文州也退了出来，他还是像来时一样，脸上带着清浅的笑意，不悲不喜，宠辱不惊，一步一步，宛若闲庭漫步般走到了魏琛面前。  
他向魏琛鞠了一躬，和来时一样干净利落的90°，面上的表情也是恭敬谦卑的，任谁也挑不出错来。  
“谢谢长官指教！”  
这是军队该有的规矩，喻文州做的再对不过，可偏偏在这种情景下叫人听着充满了嘲讽意味。  
魏琛神色复杂的看着他，眉目间带着些颓丧，最后还是拍了拍他的肩，就像他之前拍郑轩的肩一样，带着他不可为人道也的期冀。  
“你很好，加油。”  
魏琛站了起来，目光已不复刚刚来时的坚毅，他的视线扫过这个教室里的每一个人，心中万般念头混杂在一起，他在这一刻看到的不只是这些学生，他看到了蓝雨逐渐强大的未来，看到了这片星系群星闪耀的未来，他更看到了许许多多的如他这样的老兵陨落黯淡的未来。  
“今天的课，到此结束。”


	16. Chapter 16

魏琛离开教室后，教室里陷入了诡异的安静。  
按理说他们现在应该去结交这个初露锋芒的同学，可偏偏喻文州这事做的太绝，狠落了魏琛的面子，是个人都能看出喻文州的机甲远不如魏琛。可他偏偏胜了魏琛，还是在这么多人面前连着胜了魏琛三回。  
更何况每一回都是靠布局，身在局中的魏琛看不出来，有上帝视角的他们三局有两局都没看出来，唯一看出来的那局，喻文州简直是把魏琛当傻子在耍。魏琛是蓝雨的总指挥官，论布局他应该是全蓝雨最懂的人，可他偏偏在这方面输给了应该军校的吊车尾。这简直是对着魏琛的脸直接来了三巴掌。  
一时间所有人都不敢和喻文州搭话，虽然魏琛在媒体的宣传下，被说成当代伯乐，但谁也不敢赌魏琛到底是个怎么样的上官，万一内里是个心胸狭隘的，那他们现在去跟喻文州交好，可不就是找死的行为吗？  
所以喻文州身边依旧冷清的一如之前。  
喻文州却是不在意自己同学心里的这些小九九的。  
他当然知道魏琛是表里如一的心胸豁达，他这两年来和黄少天的联系又不是白联系的，要是连黄少天的顶头上司是个什么人都搞不清楚，他在黑街的那么多年算是白过了。  
而且就算魏琛其实是个心胸狭隘的，他也有把握让军部没法动他。  
所以此时此刻，喻文州就只是看着坐在第一排的那个身影，常年的军旅生活让他即使的坐在教室里腰板也是挺直的，灿若骄阳的金发灼灼生辉。  
他在等黄少天来找他。  
说刚刚不紧张是假的，他刚刚地图里，每分钟脑内会过上百种方案，每秒钟都要进行近千次计算，只是三场比赛，他就感到自己的神经一抽一抽的疼，脑内乱哄哄的几欲炸裂。  
若不是因为他是个普通人，他几乎要以为这是因为他的精神力干涸了。  
但他也同样是兴奋的。  
他一开始就知道他和这所军校里的所有人都不一样，作为一个从黑街出来的下等公民还是学校里唯一的普通人，他心里不可抑止的有了些自卑的情绪，好在他心性坚定，便是天天受人白眼也未曾放弃过。  
因为他清楚的知道，这是他唯一能从那片吃人的深渊里爬出去的机会。  
现在，他几乎能感受到深渊的边缘近在咫尺，他迫切的想要抱住那道照进自己深渊里的那道光。  
告诉他，你看，我爬出来了。  
喻文州看着黄少天的背影，眼里笑意满溢而出，他很少这么笑，笑得这么真实，那笑容能直直的戳进人心里，好看的要命。  
可是这个班里只有郑轩看见了他的笑。  
郑轩顺着他的视线看过去，郁猝的叹了句“压力山大啊……”，捂着微微犯痛的胸口先行离开了。  
黄少天终于动了，他站了起来，跑了出去。  
头都没有回一个。  
喻文州的笑容僵在脸上。  
看着黄少天跑出去的一刻，他感受到了如有实质的阴冷附在他身上，紧紧包裹住他，把身边残存的温暖尽数驱赶。  
喻文州冷的骨头都在抖，他仿佛看到了一直笼罩着他的光，只属于他一个人的光，消失了。  
他脸上的笑意逐渐消失，一点点漫上了惶恐和无措，身边的场景潮水般褪去，他好像又跌回了伸手不见五指的深渊，那里什么都没有，只有阴冷的，永无止境的黑暗。  
别走啊！  
他听到自己撕心裂肺的呼喊，他委屈的想哭，不懂自己做错了什么，让自己的光要抛弃他。  
别走啊……  
他可以不胜魏琛，他可以退出军校，他可以不去参军，他可以安静的做一个什么都不会的废物，他可以永远待在这片深渊里不出去……  
只要他的光还在。  
别走啊。  
不要只留给他一个追不上的背影，不要把他一个人留在这片漫无边界的黑暗里，不要在给了他希望以后再让他绝望。  
喻文州怔愣的坐在教室里，他觉得自己的眼睛可能是坏了，不然怎么什么都看不见了，只有漫无边界的黑暗铺天盖地的向他袭来，无形的精神波动从他身上散开，难以承受的痛苦情绪散播开来，覆盖面之广让整个G-1星里的所有人都瞬间感受到了一股由内而外的阴寒之气，军校内的精神力防备器发出响彻云霄的警报声，却根本监测不到源头。  
而喻文州什么都不知道，那双总是带着温润笑意的墨瞳毫无焦点的望着正前方，幼时孤立无援的噩梦紧紧纠缠着他，终于，他不堪重负般缓缓的眨了下眼睛，一滴晶莹的泪水顺着他惨白一片的脸庞滑落。  
这一刻，G-1星上的所有人都感受到了剧烈的刺骨的疼痛。  
学生大都有序的向精神力屏蔽室撤离避难，只有黄少天逆着人流冲回了教室。  
或许是因为黑暗哨兵的原因，他并没有感受的所谓的精神攻击，可对方的攻击面积如此之广，按理不该惧怕他才是。  
黄少天没有纠结于这个问题，他更在乎喻文州现在怎么样了，他的文州连精神力都没有，他看到有些向导都疼晕了过去，便更怕他的文州出什么事。  
他心里暗骂自己为什么要走，为什么要去追魏老大……  
为什么，不留在喻文州身边！  
黄少天终于赶到时就看到只有喻文州一个人呆呆的坐在教室，他心头颤栗，小心翼翼的走到喻文州面前，就看到喻文州下巴尖上要掉不掉的泪滴。  
黄少天的心猛地抽了一下，像是被一只手抓住揉捏，他几乎是颤抖的把喻文州抱在怀里。  
他最是清楚喻文州有多能忍了，能叫喻文州哭出来，那该有多疼。  
黄少天不熟练的在喻文州身边建起精神屏障，在喻文州的额上落下一吻，低声唤着喻文州的名字，想叫他回过神来。  
喻文州的瞳孔渐渐开始聚焦，他正靠在黄少天怀里，入目的便是那灿若骄阳的金发，然而下一秒，他就晕了过去。  
在晕过去前，喻文州模模糊糊的想，他的光，好像回来了？


	17. Chapter 17

喻文州再睁开眼睛时，已经是第三天了。  
喻文州昏了三天，黄少天就不眠不休的守了他三天。  
哨兵的身体素质极好，不过三天三夜的不眠不休就算是B级哨兵也不会感到疲累，更遑论黑暗哨兵。  
但黄少天看上去竟是无比的颓唐，比起身体更可怕的事精神上的折磨，喻文州一直不醒，医院检查了多次也不明白喻文州是为什么昏迷，脑域即使是现在人类也不敢说把它研究透了，所以谁也不敢说喻文州一个普通人受到精神攻击后会怎么样。  
可能会脑死亡，也可能睡一觉就好。  
谁都说不好。  
第一天的时候，喻文州的精神波动基本是0.就算医生说这是可能发生的正常情况，黄少天也怕得要死。他坐在喻文州的床前，眼睁睁的看着阳光爬过喻文州的脸庞，最后一点点的消失，而精神力探测仪上的线条平缓得一丝波动也没有。  
精神波动持续24个小时为0 的话基本可以判定死亡。  
黄少天死死的盯着屏幕，眼白被逼得布满了血丝，他的精神域随着喻文州的昏迷变得岌岌可危，只剩下最后一根理智的线条堪堪绷着，让他还能守在喻文州的床前。  
他和喻文州都是无神论者，对什么所谓神明嗤之以鼻，而这一刻，他无比虔诚的向可能存于世的神明祈祷，祈祷这世界还没有绝情至此。  
“滴。”  
像是呼应一样。  
在黄少天的祷告结束后，那个冰冷仪器终于有了不一样的反应，虽然上面的线条只是在以极小的幅度波动，却也确实是有了波动。  
黄少天几近暴走的精神域一点点平静了下来。  
之后的几天也同样的煎熬，他一遍遍的在心里拷问自己为什么要离开喻文州，为什么要让喻文州一个人身陷险地。  
这是第二次了。  
第二次他让喻文州在他眼前受伤。  
黄少天小心翼翼的捧起喻文州的手，那双手生的漂亮极了，骨节长，其上覆盖着一层薄薄的，几近透明的皮肉，隐约可见其下细小的血管，这让这双手看起来就当真似个玉做的把件一样，脆弱又精致，好像稍稍用力就能捏坏。黄少天把喻文州的手贴在脸上，喻文州的手本来就常年冰凉，如今又昏迷着，就更是冷得像冰一般，不带一点生机。  
黄少天握着那只手，又是呵气，又是揉搓，直到那只手变得温热红润为止。当他终于心满意足的想把喻文州的手放回去时，就对上了喻文州的眼睛。  
那双铅色的眸子里盈着暖光，看向黄少天的视线专注而喜悦，就好像终于找到了失而复得的宝物，一分一秒也不愿意让他离开自己的视线。  
黄少天也痴痴的看着他，他的患得患失不比喻文州少，他甚至还比喻文州更不自信一点。喻文州不是感情外露的人，除了被cao的失神地时候，很少会向黄少天说些诸如“我喜欢你”的话。而相反，黄少天恨不能每一天都抱着喻文州说上一千遍他有多爱他。  
所以黄少天时常会觉得，喻文州答应和他在一起，是否只是把他当做弟弟在宠呢？  
这样的想法在他心里像野草一样疯长，生根发芽，把他那颗心折磨的苦不堪言，又丝毫也不敢向喻文州透露。  
这三天来黄少天无时无刻不在备受折磨，无处宣泄的痛苦情绪，堆积在他本来就岌岌可危精神域，将他的精神域折磨的千疮百孔。  
这一刻，那些情绪终于找到了出口，化作一滴滴酸涩的液体从他眼里涌出，黄少天觉得丢人，又不敢抬手去擦，生怕一眨眼的时间喻文州就会消失在他眼前，生怕那双睁着的眼睛不过是他的错觉。  
被他握着的那只手一点点的抬了起来，喻文州身上没什么力气所以抬得很慢，但那只手没有一丝一毫因为病弱而产生的颤抖，坚定的抚上了黄少天的脸，为他拭去泪水。  
“文州……”  
黄少天一把抓住了喻文州的手，因为紧张他的手不自觉的施力，捏的喻文州有些疼，他的声音抖得让人几乎要听不出他在说什么。  
但喻文州听懂了。  
他看着黄少天惶恐不安的脸，轻轻笑了下。  
他不该这么早醒过来的，他的精神域还没自我修复好，平时被理智锁住的凶兽没有了钳制，一步一步走出了笼子。  
没有人比他自己更清楚他对黄少天有怎样病态的控制欲了。  
喻文州眼神一暗，又想起了黄少天离开的背影。  
他现在，迫切的，想要确认，他的光还在他的身边。  
于是喻文州把手抽了回来，手腕上已经显出一小片乌青来，称着细白的腕子有一种凌虐的美感。喻文州并没有在意那点伤，他张开嘴，探出一截妃红的软嫩舌尖舔了舔指尖残留的，黄少天的泪水，  
“这么不确定，”  
“不如”  
“来确认一下？”


	18. Chapter 18

下一秒喻文州就落入一个怀抱。  
黄少天抱得太紧了，力道大到让喻文州几乎能听到自己脆弱的骨骼发出不堪重负的“咯吱”声，大到让喻文州几乎要喘不上气。  
他该是疼的。  
但，大概是痛觉的传递神经出了问题，他感觉不到丝毫的疼痛，相反的，他只觉得自己像归巢的鸟儿，缩在逼仄却温暖的巢里，夕阳最后一丝余晖笼在他身上，温暖而不刺眼，一切都是刚刚好的舒适。  
这是他久违的安全感。  
他想起自己吃过的第一口糖，想起孤儿院里属于他的冷硬但能御寒的被子，想起床头落下的阳光，想起被自己做成标本的蓝色鸢尾……  
最后他想起了那个安静的午后，黄少天像是从天而降的神明一般，一把将他从深渊里拽了出来，他紧紧的拉着他的手，带着他从院长的办公室逃开，他们在空无一人的走廊上狂奔，彼此的手心都渗着汗液，耳边回荡着呼啸的风声和喘息声，身后是噬人的巨兽张开了血盆大口，面前是漫无边际的黑暗以摧枯拉朽之势扑面而来。  
可是他看到身前人的背影时，就觉得自己什么都不怕了。  
就像那些长久以来折磨他的痛苦从未出现过一般，让他在那样阴冷可怕的地方，第一次感受到了阳光的温度。  
啊啊，就是这样。  
喻文州伸出手，环抱住黄少天。他的动作很轻，只是虚虚的环住黄少天，就好像他抱住的不是一个有实体的人，而是一束无法捕捉的光。  
他常年冰冷的身体似乎也一点点温暖了起来，这让他舒服的喟叹出声，他闭上眼睛，掩去里面几乎要满溢而出的占有欲，微微偏头，蹭了蹭黄少天软软的发。  
阳光一样金色的发丝触感极佳，明明看上去如此的坚硬，张牙舞爪的宣告着自己的存在感，实际上却是如云般的柔软，带着阳光一样温暖的热度。  
喻文州能感受到怀里的身体在颤抖，这让他感到欣喜。  
真好啊。  
他这样想。  
他的少天还是想以前一样待在他的身边，并没有打算离开他。  
但是还不够。  
只是这种程度的话还不够。  
喻文州低头咬了咬黄少天的耳尖，“抬头，少天。”  
黄少天把埋在他肩上的脸抬了起来，他眼眶泛着红，一双冰蓝色的眼里盈着水雾，明明已经长成了高大俊朗的男人，这样看着喻文州的时候竟然还会显出几分惹人怜惜的委屈来。  
他的眼神复杂极了，欣喜，后怕，自责，怜惜混杂在一起，净数落入喻文州眼里。  
于是喻文州更开心了，他克制不住的笑了出来，伸出手捧起黄少天的脸。他的手冷得像冰，眼神却炽热的像火。他看着黄少天，像是剧毒的蛇吐着猩红的信子看着被自己禁锢的猎物，又像是虔诚的信徒怀着满心的赤城热枕望着九天之上的神明。  
他吻上黄少天的睫羽——那是跟发色一样的金色，就像是含住了一束光。他一点点吮去那上面沾染的泪，再探出舌尖，从根部开始来回舔弄，濡湿了整片睫羽。  
那束光便湿哒哒得垂落下来，在喻文州的唇舌间不安的颤动。  
“文州……？”  
黄少天有些不安的问。  
“嘘——”喻文州的手插进黄少天的发间，大概是被黄少天的反应愉悦了，他喉间溢出一声短促的轻笑，那声音像是山间的清泉，枝头的月光，让黄少天不安的心瞬间平静了下来。  
“别怕。”  
“嗯。”  
黄少天低低的应了一声。  
喻文州又愉悦的笑了出来。  
猩红的舌拨开虚掩的长睫，缓慢而坚定的，抵上了冰蓝色的虹膜，黄少天忍不住颤了下，但他还是一动未动，甚至没有眨一下眼睛。  
既然喻文州叫他别怕。  
那他就不会怕。  
软舌缓慢的舔舐着黄少天的眼球，粗糙的舌面与眼球摩擦的感觉并不好，甚至堪称恐怖。  
但只要想到是喻文州，那条肆虐的舌就好像是穿过了肉体，直达灵魂，撩拨着他。黄少天感到一股热流在身体里汇聚成型，齐齐涌向了下腹。  
喻文州退开时，黄少天的脸也红，眼睛也红，面颊上还带着泪痕，活像受了什么委屈的小姑娘，偏偏下面却撑起了规模可观的帐篷。  
黄少天自己也尴尬，刚想起身给喻文州倒杯水去，就被喻文州捏了把耳垂，又软软的坐下了。  
喻文州舔了舔下唇，他的唇色有些苍白，便更衬得那一小截软嫩舌尖艳红无比。他眉眼含笑，既像是揶揄的调笑，又像是暧昧的勾引，刚刚捏了黄少天一下的手，擦过耳际，顺着流畅的下颔线条划到咽喉处，在喉结处轻佻的勾了勾，就满意的看到那处凸起上下动了动。  
黄少天喉间呜咽了一声，命脉被人掌控的恐惧感让他几乎下意识想咬碎面前人的喉咙，但他还是强忍住身体的本能，甚至特意伸了伸脖子，方便喻文州把玩。  
可喻文州没有继续，那惹人的指尖又蜻蜓点水般撩过锁骨，抚过肌肉结实紧致的胸膛，最后调皮的在乳头上戳了戳。劲不大，却也让黄少天受不住的向后缩了缩背，讨饶的看向喻文州。  
喻文州便大发慈悲的放过他，向下将腹部的肌肉每一块都细致的摸了一遍，最后停在裆部，虚虚的放在那明显的隆起处上。  
“怎么硬成这样？”  
喻文州抬眼看他，一边说，一边来回抚摸着那处。那双乌墨似的眸子里，浓得化不开的爱意毫无遮拦的显露出来。  
黄少天愣住了，他像是被吸入了那双黑眸，在那浓稠的爱意里溺毙，无法熄灭的火从他四肢百骸升起，几乎要把他燃烧殆尽，而唯一的凉意只来自于喻文州放在他下体的手。  
他深深的吸了口气，不合时宜的生出几分苦尽甘来的感动，他还要说话，喻文州的脸便凑了过来，铅色与冰蓝相对，呼吸间气息交缠萦绕，喻文州率先探出了舌尖，那截妃红软肉缓缓伸进黄少天唇间，咋一碰到微凉的齿，便被一口叼住，狼崽子露出了凶戾的本性，一面叼着那滑腻舌面在齿间轻轻碾磨，一面含住一截软嫩舌尖发狠的吮吸，待到再榨不出什么汁了，才松口放那自投罗网的软舌回去。  
喻文州被吻得失神，双眸水润，眼尾飞红，那艳红的舌尖来不及收回，就落在唇外，拉出淫靡的银丝。黄少天便凑过去，用双唇将那点艳红送了回去。两人沾满津液的唇湿滑柔软，摩擦间带着撩人的痒意，黄少天微微仰头，含住那点唇珠，将它吮的殷红，给喻文州苍白的唇染上艳色，才顶开虚掩的贝齿，长驱直入的探入湿热口腔中，扫荡般侵犯了每一处，勾着颤颤蠕动的软肉共舞，大力吸吮着里面的每一滴琼脂玉液。  
终于分开时，黄少天与喻文州额头相抵，那双眸子还带着失神的水光，里面的浓稠爱意却丝毫未散。  
黄少天要爱死这双眼睛了，里面的爱意像是罂粟般让他如痴如醉，无法自拔。  
他紧紧搂住喻文州的腰，低声道，  
“因为你在碰我啊。”  
所以我才会硬。


	19. Chapter 19

黄少天缓了缓便要把喻文州推开。只是他还来不及动作就被喻文州按住了。  
那双白皙纤长，脆弱精致的手搭在他肩上，明明没施什么力，就好像重逾千斤，让黄少天一动也不敢动。  
于是他只能顺着喻文州的力度被推倒在窄小的病床上，甚至还在倒下的时候扶了把喻文州的腰让他不要摔了。  
喻文州挑了下眉，一抬腿就跨坐在黄少天身上压住他，似笑非笑的眤了眼黄少天虚扶在他腰上的手。  
“手。”  
黄少天就极自觉的把手举过头顶，抓住病床头的栏杆。  
喻文州满意的笑了下，附下身子凑近黄少天，两人刚刚都有了反应，身体摩擦间热度渐升，黄少天还以为喻文州要吻他，闭了眼睛连呼吸都急促了起来。  
然后被喻文州在鼻尖狠狠咬了一下。  
这一下猝不及防，还咬得极狠，黄少天猛地瞪大眼睛，满脸的被欺骗感情的委屈，他眼眶还泛着红，这下子连鼻尖都红了，看上去更可怜了。  
喻文州愉悦的弯了弯眼睛，又安抚的吻了吻黄少天的鼻尖、嘴角、下巴，最后将双唇贴在凸起的大动脉上。  
脉搏强健有力的跳动隔着薄薄的皮肉传递过来，震得喻文州的唇肉都有些酥麻，他顺着那条脉络的趋势舔到喉结处，将那处凸起含在唇间舔得啧啧作响。  
黄少天扬起了头，将不安颤动的喉结绷住，由着喻文州戏弄。下腹的火越烧越旺，他悄悄抬了下腿，想去蹭蹭喻文州的腿心，敏感的喉结处便被咬在齿间威胁的磨了磨。  
黄少天乖乖的把腿放下装作什么都没有发生的样子。  
喻文州继续向下吻他，嫣红的舌尖游曳在麦色的肌肤上，留下淫靡的的水痕，圆润的臀部隔着衣料与黄少天下腹摩擦，蹭的小少天笔直的立起。  
喻文州挑了下眉，将那根涨红的性器释放出来，随手撸动了两把，小少天就兴奋往外溢着淫液，将柱身弄得滑溜溜的。  
“这么兴奋？”喻文州抬眼看他，调笑的捏了捏脆弱的龟头，艳红的舌尖在唇间一闪而过。  
黄少天被捏的痛呼一声，下面反倒越发兴奋了，青筋隆起，在喻文州手里跳动。  
喻文州附下身，从根部一路舔到马眼处，软嫩的舌尖在顶端挑逗的打了个圈。他一手握着那根性器的顶端，嘬吸出啧啧水声，一手揉弄着下面的卵蛋。  
他能感受到黄少天有些不安的在往后躲，明明知道黄少天没有别的意思，可他还是失控的不爽。  
躲什么呢？  
他威胁的捏了把涨红的睾丸，张嘴含住色泽红润的龟头，一点点将柱身往下吞。  
你能躲到哪去呢？  
坚硬的龟头抵到了喉口，让喻文州有些不适的想干呕，他那里已经很久没被破开了，娇嫩敏感的软肉艰涩地蠕动着服侍口内的巨物。他眼里被逼出了一层水汽，看上去有些柔软，可水雾下的神色却是锐利的。  
你哪都别想去。  
喻文州调整了一下姿势，猛地低头，长度惊人的性器捅入了被迫张开的喉管中，喉管疼的瑟缩，翕合地吸嘬着敏感的性器。软嫩的红舌在柱身上滑动撩拨，湿热的口腔里传来巨大的吸力，几乎要把人的魂魄一起吸走。  
但喻文州被推开了。  
黄少天的动作极快，却同样温柔，没有伤到他。  
可喻文州的思绪却混乱起来，精神力暴动的后遗症这才初现端倪，过去的记忆不受控制的在他脑内闪现，混合着那些他只在脑内想过的噩梦，半真半假，几乎要把他逼疯。  
这一刻，他几乎以为自己还在那条暗无天日的黑街，过着衣不蔽体食不果腹，为了活着什么事都要做的日子。  
而黄少天始终穿着利落的军装，站在人群的中央，一个眼神也未曾分给他。  
他似乎在黄少天的脸上看到了嫌弃的表情，听到他冷漠的说自己脏。  
如坠冰窟。  
一双温暖的手捧起了他的脸。  
他看见了黄少天冰蓝色的眼睛里纯粹干净的爱意。  
他蹙着英气的眉，看上去还有些孩子气，焦急的问他，  
“疼不疼？”  
山洪暴发一样的情绪，宛若平底乍起的惊雷，又好像陨石坠海激起的惊涛骇浪一阵一阵拍打在他心上。说不清道不明的滋味从他脊椎骨末端升起，随着骨骼的纹路一路向上，将那几个字深深烙在他脑海。  
疼不疼？  
怎么不疼？  
他疼得太久了，疼到已经忘了什么是疼了。  
这还是第一次有人问他，你疼不疼。  
原来这世上，竟然还会有人关心他疼不疼的吗？  
喻文州看着黄少天，忽的落下泪来。  
“疼。”  
他声音有些嘶哑。  
黄少天一听更急了，凑上去强行掰开他的嘴，对着光观察，嘴里絮絮叨叨的念叨他做什么要这样自虐。  
喻文州听着，竟觉得有些好笑。  
“你还笑！”黄少天剑眉一竖，眼里几乎要喷出火来。“喻文州你不能这样！”  
“你不能……”  
黄少天突然卡词了。  
“不能怎样?”喻文州好整以暇的看着他，等着他的下文，眉眼含笑的样子看起来竟然有些可恶。  
“你不能这么不把自己的身体当回事！”黄少天愤愤的看着喻文州，明明该是很有气势的话，却不知为何带了些哽咽，他捧着喻文州的脸，低声道，“你做什么都好，但你不能伤害你自己。”  
“你是我的。”  
“我不许你这样。”


	20. Chapter 20

“我……是你的？”  
黄少天刚点了下头，就被掐住了脖子，身体重重地惯倒在床上，纵然医院的病床质量极佳也不由发出了不堪重负的声音。  
喻文州跨坐在他身上，笑容温润，掐住黄少天的手却越收越紧。  
他看着黄少天，眸子里沉淀着深沉的墨色，混杂着交织的爱意与杀意，是汪洋，是星空，是平地乍起的惊雷，是狂风卷起的骇浪，复杂难辨的情绪在他眼里绘制出晦涩的色彩，冰冷又璀璨。  
“我，是你的？”  
他又低声呢喃了一遍，沉闷的笑声从他喉间溢出，他在这一刻显出了远超一个普通人的体能，将身为黑暗哨兵的黄少天死死压制在身下，呼吸困难的哨兵脸上泛起了不正常的红，即使是黑暗哨兵，在这种情况下也是会死的，黄少天的双手却死死地抓着身下的床铺，一丝挣扎也没有。  
喻文州的声音像是从天外传来的一样，虚幻缥缈，长时间的窒息让黄少天有些头晕目眩，但他依然，困难却坚定的，点了下头。  
钳制着脖颈的手松了些，新鲜的，带着消毒水气味的空气灌入口鼻，黄少天咳了起来，眼底溢满了清澈的液体，衬得那双冰蓝的眸子越发清澈璀璨。  
喻文州的手顺着脖颈滑了上去，他的手远没有看上去那般柔软，带着硬茧，冰冷又粗糙，摩挲过肌肤时有些奇异的痒意，他用拇指拭去黄少天的眼角的濡湿。  
“你知道，你在说什么吗？”他的眼神像是盯着猎物的野兽，封存在眼底的占有欲和侵略欲翻滚，那是冰山下熔岩流动的岩浆。  
“黄少天，”他笑了起来，那笑容说不出的讥诮冰冷，他牵起黄少天的手，将唇贴上他的手背，这个动作他做的温顺又靡丽，长睫颤动，湿漉漉的乌眸隐于其下，里面却横溢着暴戾又疯狂的情绪，他引领者黄少天的手搭在自己的心口。  
“我半截身子都长在泥里，这里污糟不堪，没有一处干净的地方。”  
“我自私，贪婪，冷血，疯狂。”  
“别向我这种人承诺，”  
喻文州松开了他的手，声音冷的像冰山上夹着细雪的风。  
“否则，哪怕是拼尽这条命，我也要毁了你。”  
“无所谓，”  
黄少天一把抓住他的手，将他的手放回自己的喉间，“你来毁。”  
“我说了，你想做什么都好，我受着。”  
“但你是我的，”他将喻文州的头按了下来，含住他娇嫩的双唇，他并没有把舌头伸进去，只是唇齿相依，耳鬓厮磨，缠绵温情。  
“这一点不会变。”  
喻文州不明意味的低笑了声，主动探出舌与他舌尖相触，抵死缠绵。另一只手向下探去，一把捉住黄少天被冷落至今的性器。  
黄少天的惊呼被他堵住，分开时，他舔去两人唇舌间连接的淫靡水线，笑得诱惑又肆意。  
“我想要。”  
一句话把黄少天的所有拒绝都堵住了。  
黄少天的性器在外面晾得久了，上面莹亮的粘液都凉透了，半软不硬的立在那。喻文州的手比那凉了的津液更冰冷，刺激的小少天受不住地弹了弹，又很快在他极具技巧的撸动玩弄下重振雄风。  
两根白皙纤细的手指抵在黄少天的唇上，  
“舔。”  
黄少天便乖巧的张嘴含住，舌头来回舔弄将那两根玉做的手指润湿。  
喻文州恶意地将手指往里捅，搅动他的口腔，满意的看到他红了眼角的样子。  
抽出润湿的手指，他熟练地附身抬屁股，对黄少天说，  
“帮我把屁股掰开。”  
语气平淡的像是在说帮我捡个笔。  
黄少天的脸爆红，还是伸手抓住那两团白腻软肉，向两边掰开，露出藏于其间的粉嫩穴口。  
湿润的手指揉弄着穴口，一点点地探进，在穴肉上揉弄，将穴口撑开。喻文州故意压低声音，在黄少天耳边吐出湿润的气息，  
“你的唾液，在润滑我的穴呢。”  
黄少天手痉挛般地颤了颤，带动柔软的臀肉在他掌心磨蹭，他猛地闭上眼，喉间发出被欺负到极致的呜咽声。  
喻文州愉悦的笑了起来。  
他握住黄少天的性器，将它抵在穴口，一点点坐了下去。  
坚硬的龟头破开紧闭的肠肉一点点捅入肠道深处，这是他熟悉的，带着甘美味道的疼痛。  
他长长叹息了一声，一口气坐到了底。  
“哈啊……好深……唔，顶到了……”  
他撑在黄少天线条深刻美好的腹肌上，上下摆动起腰肢，细韧柔白的腰在黄少天的眼里来回晃动，像是一轮莹润的月，美好又遥不可及。  
随着喻文州的动作，剧烈的快感席卷而来，黄少天低低的喘息着，染上情欲的眼死死的盯着在自己身上起伏的人。  
他伸出手，掐住喻文州的腰，腰身悍然一顶，火热的性器猛地顶入了最深处，重重的撞在他熟悉的那点上。  
喻文州猛地仰起头，吐出一声甜腻至极的呻吟，  
“啊啊，好，好棒……，呜呜，哈啊……”  
才出口的话就被剧烈的顶弄撞碎，喻文州索性也不再说什么，“嗯嗯啊啊”地回应着黄少天激烈的动作。  
临至高潮，他似是突然想起来什么般附下身，掐住黄少天的脖子。  
黄少天有些不解的瞪大眼，些微的窒息感，让他的脸愈发红，下身的动作却没停，持续的，猛烈的撞进喻文州的深处。  
喻文州笑了下，口中溢出甜腻的叫声，手上的力度不减反增。  
“哈啊……继续，嗯……啊……使劲……”  
窒息感席卷而来，黄少天的头脑在快感和窒息感的冲击下有些不清楚，眼前的世界仿佛变成了虚幻的泡沫，被潮水般的快感冲蚀殆尽，只剩下他眼前这一个人。  
而这个人，正笑着，用身下湿软红腻的穴腔容纳着他勃发的欲望。  
他隐隐听到一句带着笑意的话。  
“我是你的。”  
黄少天胸膛震动，喉间溢出野兽般的低吼，一个深顶，将一腔白浊尽数泄在喻文州体内。  
灭顶的快感来临的同时，他眼前一黑几乎以为自己要死在这里。  
过了许久，眼前的世界才恢复了正常的光景，喻文州正趴在他身上大口的喘息，两个人同样过快的心跳隔着胸腔相互传递。黄少天舔了下嘴角，尝到了咸腥的味道。  
是喻文州的精液。  
他这样想着，将唇边的精液尽数舔去，有些满足的抱住怀里的人，才发现喻文州竟是昏了过去。  
好在呼吸平稳，只是太累了而已。  
三天三夜不曾休息，又经历了一场筋疲力尽的性爱，同样累到虚脱的黄少天把病床的自动清洁功能打开，抱着喻文州沉沉睡去。


	21. Chapter 21

第二天一大早，黄少天就因为打扰病人休息被赶了出去。  
感谢科技进步，病房里并没有留下什么奇怪的痕迹。  
喻文州又在床上躺了一天，好在情况稳定没什么不对，第三天就醒过来了。  
黄少天这两天将反侦察技术发挥到了极点，跟打游击战似的，一路躲躲藏藏成功探进了喻文州的病房，他进门的时候喻文州恰好刚从床上爬起来。  
“少天？”喻文州歪歪头，好笑地看着他。“怎么跟做贼似的？”  
盛夏的午后，桀灿到炫目的日光从玻璃窗外倾洒进来，折射出迤逦的色彩，纤细的少年逆光坐在病床，精致漂亮的眉眼微弯，潋潋瞳光像是静谧流淌的脉脉春水。  
是他熟悉的那个喻文州。  
黄少天无端的眼热，那些这些天来被他强行压下的复杂情绪纷纷上涌，委屈、不安、愧疚、恐惧，这么多情绪杂糅在一起，像一团晦暗的棉花堵在他的喉头，他无意识地哽咽了一下，却什么都说不出来。  
跟之前那个让他不安的，让他感到压迫感的喻文州不一样，他面前的是他熟悉的喻文州，是那个像冬日里和煦的阳光一样，像山间涓涓的流水一样，像拂过面庞的暖风一样，像刚刚抽芽的春柳一样温暖的喻文州。  
他快步上前，一把抱住了喻文州的腰，半跪在他床前。  
黄少天将脸埋在喻文州的腹部，喻文州虽然也有腹肌，却不像大部分哨兵一样硬邦邦，柔软中又带着韧性，手感极好，此时正随着他的呼吸微微起伏着。  
黄少天难得失去了想说话的欲望，紧紧地搂着那劲瘦的腰肢，贪婪地感受着属于喻文州的温度。像是飞倦的鸟回到了温暖的巢穴，漂流的船回到了熟悉的港湾，离乡的游子回到了阔别已久的家。  
喻文州已经不记得前天的事了，现在看到黄少天这样撒娇竟然还有些措手不及，他的腹部也是敏感带，被黄少天温热的吐息弄得有些痒。他捏了捏黄少天的后颈，看他像泥鳅似的往自己怀里钻，便也只能无奈地放任了。  
喻文州屈起食指敲了敲黄少天的头，笑骂他，“怎么这么大人了，还这么爱撒娇，你几岁了呀，黄小朋友？”  
黄少天不管不顾地，卯足了劲地，把自己的脸埋起来，含含糊糊地哼了几声算作回应，还是被喻文州听出了一点沙哑的哭腔。  
想来是被他突如其来的昏迷吓到了。  
喻文州失笑，又不由有些隐秘的高兴，被自己放在心尖上的人如此重视无疑是一件幸福的事。还带着点惶然不安的眸子一点点地软了下来，喻文州一手虚按着黄少天的后颈，一手插入黄少天的发间，沿着发根一点点地往下顺。  
这是他们之间独有的安抚手段。  
一下，一下。  
黄少天比阳光还要灿烂几分的金发缠绕在喻文州的指尖，依依不舍地挽留着柔软微凉的指腹，头皮被刚刚好的力度摩挲而过的感觉让黄少天像被搔到痒处的猫一样舒展开身体，不再像刚才那样全身都绷着劲。  
病床上的投影随着时间的流逝一点点地移动，暖风从敞开的窗户吹到他们身边，柔软的情绪填满了两颗同样不安的心，又从他们相接的肌肤，从他们清浅的吐息，从他们柔软的眸光中，从他们身上的每一处满溢而出，静静地流淌在这个不算宽敞的病房。  
喻文州低声哼起了歌，明明是他们小时候常唱的儿歌，却被他哼地像是首缠绵的情歌，绵绵的情意随着熟悉的旋律毫不遮掩得流入黄少天的心间。  
喻文州的耳尖不自觉地红了。  
他不是喜欢表达自己的人，不会轻易的将喜欢啊，爱啊说出口，这样隐晦又露骨表达爱意已经是他的极限。  
黄少天的身体越发地软了下来，像烈日下的冰激凌一样化在喻文州怀里，又甜又黏。金发掩盖下的耳朵红的发烫，一双手不自觉地抓紧了喻文州的衣服。  
真是奇怪，年轻冲动的少年明明更直白地表露过爱慕的心迹，明明更激烈的证明过彼此的心意，却被这样轻的像风，柔得像水的歌声羞得面颊通红。  
暖洋洋的太阳晒得两人昏昏欲睡，黄少天的呼吸已经变得绵长而平稳，喻文州的眼皮也越发的沉重，缠绵柔软的歌声渐渐微弱了下来。

再醒来时已经是傍晚了，医院到最后也没查出喻文州到底是什么毛病，便只能放他先回军校。  
两人一起走在回军校的路上，不知是谁的手先碰到对方的，年轻不懂掩饰的少年状似坦然的十指交握，实则都悄悄烧红了耳尖。遥远的街道尽头是硕大的夕阳，浩荡的光辉下，现代化的道路仿佛金光铺就，磅礴绚烂，如同他们终将一起走向的那个未来。


	22. Chapter 22

喻文州连魏琛都赢了，自然是轻松地拿下了校内选拔赛的第一，获得了指挥赛的参赛资格。  
同样，郑轩也不负众望，拿下了团队赛和个人赛的参赛资格。  
军校赛的第一项是团队赛，之后是指挥和个人赛。  
喻文州自觉已经尽了人事，又因为之前惹了郑轩生气而心怀愧疚，索性也不做什么突击训练，直接去赛场看了郑轩的比赛。  
他到的时候选手还没有入场，其他队伍都要么在加油鼓气，要么在分析对手，要么在赛前热身，唯独郑轩像是永远都睡不醒似的，找了棵树靠着睡觉。  
光线被树影切割成菱形，洒落在刚刚成年的男孩深邃舒朗的眉眼处，打下深深的阴影。喻文州躺到他身边的草地上，清淡的春风夹杂着馥郁的花香环绕在他们身边，从枝丫的缝隙间可以看到蔚蓝的天光。郑轩确实是个天生的享受派，这里无论是闲坐还是睡觉，都是再适合不过。  
“我知道你醒着，”喻文州轻轻叹了口气，“你是不想理我了吗？”  
“阿轩。”  
他故意用着好像很受伤的语气，郑轩听出这是他的玩笑，却也没办法置之不理。  
“没有，”郑轩偏过头来看他，略长的发从额头滑落，露出一双暖色的眼睛，他平时总是懒洋洋的，难得认真一下，就显得格外严肃，“我不会不理你的。”  
他止住喻文州的话头，伸手将喻文州身上的的落花打掉，  
“你不用道歉，我也没有生气。”  
“但是文州，”他将喻文州头顶上最后一朵落花取下，低头看着对方有些迷茫的眼神，竟不合时宜地觉得他可爱，  
“你该明白，没有人是为了别人而活的。”  
“我要走了，”郑轩拍拍裤子站了起来，冲喻文州张开双臂。阳光从他身后洒下，让喻文州看不清他的表情，“祝福我吧。”  
喻文州也站了起来，第一次主动给郑轩了一个拥抱，“那你要拿个第一回来哦。”  
郑轩面色一僵，顿时像一滩软泥一般瘫在喻文州身上，苦恼道，“啊啊……压力山大……”  
目送郑轩离开，喻文州站在原地，脸上的笑一点点淡了下来。  
郑轩的话像是骤袭的狂风般将他蒙在眼前的迷雾彻底吹开，让他连自欺欺人都做不到。  
没有人是为了别人活着的，可他又确确实实是为了黄少天而活的。他对未来唯一的思考就是要一直和黄少天在一起，他如今走的每一步都是为了追到黄少天的身边去。  
他好累。  
他甚至是阴暗的想过如果黄少天不是黑暗哨兵该多好，他们或许只能一直待在黑街贫民窟，却永远不会分开。  
而不是像如今这般，他只能远远的看着他的少天越走越远，变得越来越耀眼，与他越来越遥不可及。  
就像是之前黄少天去追魏琛一样，哪怕他有发短信恭喜，也一点不能减轻喻文州的不安。  
原来对黄少天来说，这世上有什么东西是可以排在他前面的吗？  
喻文州叹了口气，整理整理心情，回到了观众席上，黄少天正在那等他。  
“文州！”  
黄少天像是装了雷达一样，喻文州刚一进场就蹦了起来，冲他疯狂招手。在全星系战乱的时代，各类比赛算是人们少有的娱乐项目，尤其是一年一度的军校赛，最是受欢迎。黄少天身边还有几个跟他一样动作的男生，抱着吃的喝的，在料峭春风中等待女朋友或男朋友。  
喻文州远远的看着他，忍不住勾起了嘴角，眉间凝结的郁气也散了个干净。  
黄少天占了个好位置，正对着大屏幕，又是第一排，堪称最佳观赛区。

郑轩坐在休息区，手里捧了一朵小小的落花。那花并不好看，只剩下三片花瓣，又随处可见漫天乱飘，却被郑轩极为珍惜地捧在手上。  
“轩哥，走了！”  
郑轩低下头，微敛的眸子里盈着暖光，轻轻的吻在细腻柔软的花瓣上。  
那正是落在喻文州发间的那朵花。  
“走吧”他走出门，外面的阳光刺的他睁不开眼，他喃喃道，  
“要拿第一啊……压力山大……”  
团队赛的虚拟赛场是在原始森林。  
潜伏于暗处的野兽，防不胜防的毒物，遮天蔽日的高大树木，还有需要打倒的敌人。这张地图的危险性不言而喻。  
落地点是随机的，这场比赛会一直持续到只剩下最后一支队伍的时候，名次按死亡顺序从后往前排。  
郑轩的小队落点不好不坏，在河流附近的平地，周围也没什么野兽行动的痕迹。侦查兵先去探路了，郑轩他们在原地整顿装备。  
没过多久，耳机里传来侦查员的声音。“轩哥，附近没有别的队伍，从动物足迹来看没有大型野兽，我们怎么走？”  
“先别急，找个适合埋伏的地方。”郑轩将机甲外壳的保护色调成与周围相似的绿色，轻型机甲的重量并不大，通过脚底的喷气设备悬浮起来就不会在地上留下脚印。  
一行人悄无声息地向前走去，和侦查员会和。

观众席上。  
喻文州盯着郑轩队伍的视角，神情一点点严肃起来。  
团队赛的地图每隔一段时间就会发生什么突发事件，将选手赶进一个圈。这个圈会随着时间推移越来越小。  
虽然圈的出现是随机的，但也并不是无法推断，这种原始森林的地图一般突发事件都是兽潮，而往往出现野兽少的地方，就是圈刷新的地点，野兽越多，就离圈越远。  
郑轩所处的地方几乎没有野兽痕迹，那么他很有可能就在圈里，这样守株待兔的做法完全没有问题。  
可他总觉得，有哪里不对。  
是哪里不对呢？


	23. Chapter 23

23  
郑轩小队悄无声息地向着森林深处行进。  
原始森林地图并不适合机甲的行动，杂乱又茂盛的灌木使行进的步伐如陷泥沼，勾连纵横又高低不一的树木使他们不能直接靠飞行赶路，若是直接将面前的障碍物扫开的话，动静大不说还容易被尾随偷袭。  
要将步伐控制到既不会被灌木阻碍步伐，又不会留下明显痕迹需要极精细的操作，即使对以精神力著称的向导也颇为费心，只能将侦查的工作暂时交给S级哨兵郑轩。  
郑轩行在队伍最前方，左手端着预热炮筒的右臂，被金属面罩遮掩的，年轻俊朗的脸褪去了慵懒的神色，眉眼锐利，显出了一往无前的锐气和属于顶级哨兵的强大气场。  
“停一下，”他突然站住，向身后的队员做了个止步的手势，S级哨兵的精神域极广，细微炸裂声被轻易捕捉。声音密集，有重音，有队伍在交战，数量是两支，并不激烈，应该是试探为主，但有一方明显枪声更密集，可能是射击精度过低，最后极有可能不敌对方落跑。  
一个损失大半弹药，刚经历一场战斗有些疲惫，本身水平也不太高的队伍。  
郑轩颇为悲天悯人地叹了口气，眼睛却是一亮。  
打打打，不打不是人。  
远处的战斗并没有持续太久，对方果然如郑轩所料落跑，将几个路线在脑内分析一下，郑轩带着人，悄咪咪埋伏在了对方的必经路上  
地图里的树大都枝叶茂盛，枝干粗壮，承受一个轻型机甲毫无负担，郑轩等人藏身于层层叠叠的枝叶间，机甲外壳的保护色完美地融入了树影内。  
远处动机的轰鸣声一点点清晰了起来，对方明显是为了甩开追击，一点也没有掩藏行迹，郑轩左手端着右臂，已然开启了瞄准模式，他的眼睛亮的惊人，像是燃着两簇火焰，动作却不迟不缓，连一片树叶也没有惊动。在他的头顶，苍鹰展开广阔的双翅，如利箭般划过蔚蓝的天光，锐利的眼睛穿过如伞盖般的枝叶，紧紧盯着其下奔跑的猎物。  
郑轩此时却突然走了神，他又瞥了眼目前还没有排名的几分榜，想到了喻文州贴着他耳边说的那句“你要拿个第一回来。”，他还记得喻文州温热的吐息，柔软却不失力度的拥抱，还有如高峰松竹，崖上冰雪般瘦削却劲挺不可摧的腰肢。  
他长长吐了口气，精神前所未有的集中，隐隐有绿色的影子向这边靠近，队内频道传来队友准备完毕的汇报，郑轩对好瞄准器，沉声道，  
“准备——”  
“瞄准——”  
“三，”  
“二”  
“一”  
“砰——”  
场内场外的积分榜同时刷新，第一位，郑轩，5分。  
一发团灭。  
场外属于蓝雨的观众席发出一阵欢呼，喻文州一直紧蹙的眉头松开了些，只是他还是觉得哪里不对，忍不住打开记事簿，一边继续关注比赛，一边记录起自己觉得违和的地方。只是比赛还没开始多久，能收集到的信息不多，记了几笔后也只能先放下。  
黄少天倒是凑过来看了几眼，只是他是实打实的野兽派，理论性的东西并不太懂，只能暗挫挫地移开头，装作什么都没有发生的样子。  
场内，郑轩并没有完全放松警惕，队员一个个下树，其余人保持警戒，郑轩最后一个从树上跃下，然而就在跳下的一瞬间，与生俱来的危机感发出警报，他毫不犹豫地在空中90°转身，顶级哨兵优秀的动态视力一眼就看到了奔驰而来的炮弹，几乎是反射般，他抬手就将威力最巨大的爆破弹射了出去，一个漂亮的点对射，炮弹炸开时，巨大的冲击力将周围百米的树木尽数折断，他和偷袭者同时暴露在彼此的视野中，两人几乎是瞬间稳住了身形，架起密集的火力向对方逼近。  
随着距离的拉近，郑轩看到他左胸处的皇冠状的纹样。  
皇风的队伍。  
郑轩瞳孔微缩，能屏蔽自己的精神域潜入附近，对方至少是和自己同等的S级哨兵。那就只有一个人，皇风这届最出彩也是唯一一个高阶的哨兵——田森。  
他们的队员都渐渐站稳了身子，开始向对方攻击，蓝雨和皇风的水平所差不多，战线拉长，金属的面罩下，郑轩和田森脸上带上了相似的纠结。  
两方战力差距不大，谁也不会在这个时候用虽然能结束战斗却数量稀少的大威力炮弹，普通子弹即使数量众多也经不住这样不住的耗，只是双方一个是有横刀夺积分之仇，一个是有偷袭之恨，谁先提停战谁丢面子，都是气血方刚的少年人，谁愿意丢了份。  
好在他们并没有僵持太久，突如其来的一阵地动山摇，双方不得不收了武器稳住身形，还没来得及疑惑这地震的起由，远处突然扬起沙尘滚滚，密集的脚步声即使不用捕捉也能清楚地听见。  
是兽潮！  
两支队伍立刻转身向不同方向逃跑，郑轩在跑开前突然转头看了一眼。皇风的水平一年不如一年，不过是逃个兽潮，有个队员竟然有些手忙脚乱。抬手，瞄准，射出自己身上最后一枚爆破弹，整个过程不过几秒，郑轩的动作有条不紊，也不看结果，转身就跑。  
这发爆破弹完全是出于他强大的战斗意识，赌的成分要占60%，成了便解决一个大麻烦，败了就浪费了一枚珍贵的大威力子弹，还要加深和皇风之间的摩擦。  
这发爆破弹又确实打得极刁钻，一发打爆了对方的能源仓，引起了联合爆炸，本来是队友的人几乎变成了敌人扔过来的榴弹，巨大的轰响后，郑轩的面板跳跃了下，他身后的几分变成了8.  
死了三个，便是田森侥幸活着，皇风也基本丧失了竞争力。  
场外蓝雨的观众席又是一阵欢呼，喻文州却低着头，手里的终端投射出刚才的画面，不断重复着地震开始到兽潮来袭的片段。  
“不对劲，”他低声喃喃道，“这个地震……”  
“并不是兽潮引起的。”/“并不是兽潮引起的。”  
陌生的男声与他的声音同时响起，喻文州猛地转过头，对上一双泛着蜂蜜色泽的眼睛，然而那双眼睛并不如他的瞳色一般温暖，反而冰凉又锐利，仿佛一支一往无前的军队住在他眼瞳里，广袤的寰宇覆盖了那层底色，唯一的瞳仁是藏在刀鞘里的利刃，透着股藏不住的血腥气。  
他身上带着股浓浓的高阶哨兵的压制力，远胜于喻文州在郑轩身上曾感受过的，黄少天早就站了起来，将喻文州护到自己身后，黑暗哨兵的气场全面打开也只能与眼前人战个不相上下，破晓伏下身子，后腿的肌肉绷紧，咧出森然利齿，幽蓝的瞳仁闪着寒光。  
对方腿边皮光水滑的老虎也弓起了身子，兽瞳收缩，利爪深深陷入地面，喉间发出威慑的低吼声。  
“抱歉，吓到你了吗？”他安抚地摸了摸腿边精神兽的头，“没想到能遇到跟我想到一块去的人，我有点激动了。”  
他生的极好，眉如剑，眼如星，唇薄如刀锋，肤白如寒月，俊美的像九天谪仙落入凡间，这样沉声道歉时，眼睑微垂，纤长的眼睫遮住了略显冰凉的眼眸，在眼底打下小片惹人心疼的阴影，便叫人觉得便是犯了天大的错都不会怪他。  
“自我介绍一下，”他冲喻文州伸出手，“微草，王杰希。”


	24. Chapter 24

24  
黄少天咧咧嘴，冰蓝的眸子里凝聚着墨云般浓厚的深沉，周身戾气猛地暴涨，他冷声道，  
“这是蓝雨的观众席。”  
然而王杰希像是看不到他一样，直勾勾地盯着喻文州，将手又向前伸了几分。  
喻文州垂下眼睑，那是只漂亮的手，白皙，匀称，骨节分明，一层薄薄的皮肉下透着青色的脉络，看上去甚至有些纤细。但喻文州毫不怀疑这只手能轻松地捏碎自己的脖子。  
王杰希。  
他在心中念了一遍这个名字，脑中思绪纷纷。能跟黑暗哨兵相比的只有黑暗哨兵，早就有传言说微草出了个厉害的新人，可能是黑暗哨兵，看来就是他了。  
是来试探的吗？看看蓝雨的黑暗哨兵是不是真的？为什么来找他？想通过他激怒黄少天？  
纷杂的想法在喻文州脑内转了一圈，他冲着王杰希疏离地笑了下，一手安抚地捏了捏黄少天的后颈，一手与王杰希的指尖轻轻碰了下，一触即离。  
“蓝雨，喻文州。”  
王杰希缓缓地笑了下，只是个很小很小的弧度，却像是春江漫涨，卷住了冰天雪地，露出了一角鸟语花香的春色来。他的精神威压早就收了回去，整个人看上去温和无害，蜂蜜色泽的眸子在阳光下灼灼生辉，他温声问，  
“我能坐到你旁边吗？”  
黄少天盯着喻文州另一只手，眼里几乎要喷出火来，他不情不愿地收了精神威压，气呼呼地鼓起腮帮子，听见王杰希的话不屑地哼了声，想着文州才不会同意呢。  
果然，喻文州歉意地笑了下，语气诚恳得像是真心实意地为王杰希考虑，  
“这样是不是不太好，毕竟这里是蓝雨的观众席呢。”  
G区人的口音总是有些软绵，他这样软着声音说话，便像是撒娇一般，带着温润笑意的黑眸像是剔透的黑水晶，席卷着漫天星辰，撞上王杰希的心尖。  
王杰希抿着嘴，喉间溢出声低低的笑，“也没规定不能串区啊。”  
黄少天被这个人的不要脸震惊了，他瞪着眼睛，心想也没人像你这么不寻常跑别的区来给自己找不痛快的啊。  
他正想着文州定会斩钉截铁地拒绝这人，就听见喻文州带着几分无奈的声音，  
“那便，请吧。”  
黄少天觉得自己受到了背叛，不可思议地转头看喻文州平静的脸，满眼的委屈却没收到回应。眼看着王杰希要坐到喻文州左边，他一个健步冲了上去，先一步占了位置，冲王杰希挑衅地抬抬下巴。  
王杰希一脸平静，淡淡地瞥了眼他，转身坐到了喻文州右边。  
兵来将挡，水来土掩。喻文州偏头冲王杰希礼貌性地笑了下，决心探探王杰希的真实目的。  
王杰希抬头看着大屏幕上的画面，那场地震波及了整个地图，随之而来的兽潮让不少队伍陷入了手忙脚乱的逃难中，有的队伍趁火打劫，有的队伍损失惨重，有的队伍因祸得福，也有的队伍功亏一篑。他的食指点了点大腿，蜂蜜色泽的眸子闪着兴奋的光，他问道，  
“你觉得地震是为什么？”  
“肯定不是兽潮。”  
“当然不是，”王杰希偏头看他，有些无奈的样子，“说点有用的。”  
喻文州一哂，也不藏私，“可能只是一个设定，单纯的为了增加难度，”他说完自己也觉得好笑，摇了摇头，“不过不太可能。”  
“我觉得这更像什么预兆，”想到这，他眼里染上几分忧虑，轻叹口气，“什么更大的灾难的预兆。比如——”  
“火山。”/“火山。”  
再一次和王杰希异口同声，喻文州有些讶异地眨眨眼，主动道，“根据监测数据，他们的路其实有点坡度，有河流却很浅，植物大都是耐热性较强的物种，且越高处越稀疏，周围的环境也是明显的山地环境。这种地方最有可能发生的大型灾难就是火山爆发。”  
王杰希点点头，凑到喻文州旁边，伸手点点他的终端投射出来的屏幕，将视频暂停放大，指着一片很普通的灌木，“这种植物只有火山附近有。”  
喻文州：“……”  
是他孤陋寡闻了。  
他沉默了下，若无其事地转移话题，“那这关的决胜关键就在空中战了。”  
“不止，”王杰希又凑近了点，指着屏幕上的机甲，“统一配置的机甲是陆战式，这种型号进行空战时耗能极快，前期能源消耗过大的话，后面空战能力再强也是无用。”  
“只是地震后就是兽潮，选手没有我们这么直观的视角，想要分析出火山爆发这种隐藏因素也很难，会当成普通的森林地图也是难免。”喻文州皱着眉，调出郑轩队的信息表，发现所有人的能源量都在80%以下，眼里不由泛起了忧色。  
王杰希不置可否，又跟喻文州说起了怎么避开兽潮的事。  
黄少天在旁边看着，眸色越来越暗沉，牙咬得嘎吱作响，周身泛起肉眼可见的黑气。只是喻文州平时在军校，没人跟他讨论这些，别人看不上他，他也看不上别人。而郑轩虽说会听他讲些新的想法，只是到底是个战斗系，有些策略性的东西实在是跟不上喻文州的思路，总让喻文州不够尽兴。换句话说，他现在久旱逢甘霖，已经暂时忘了旁边的黄少天。  
黄少天扁着嘴，到底没有打扰喻文州，百无聊赖地看着大屏幕，思绪一点点飘远。  
喻文州受到排挤这件事他多多少少知道一点，当时他就想去军校把那帮混蛋全揍一顿，却被魏老大拦住了。  
“冷静点，”魏琛拎着黄少天的领子，将挣扎不休的人往基地拖，嘴里还叼着根烟，含糊不清地说，“他总得自己面对，你护不了他一辈子。”  
“我能！”黄少天刚被狠狠揍了一顿，浑身都无力酸软，只能愤愤不平地拉着魏琛的手，反驳道，“他面对的够多了，该我护着他了！”  
魏琛被扯得踉跄了下，手一松，黄少天跌回地上，磕到伤处，发出了声痛呼。魏琛索性也不走了，蹲下，对着黄少天悠悠地吐了口烟，“军校是实力至上的地方，他要是有实力谁闲的没事排挤他。”  
黄少天还要反驳，看到魏琛的眼睛却不由住了嘴，那双眼睛，冰冷又锐利，像把尖刀，将他美好又虚无的幻想劈开，露出鲜血淋漓的现实，“他既然没那个实力，你就是护着他去了军队又如何？左不过是个死，不如叫他早些认清现实，待在首都星还安全些。”  
“你好好想想吧。”魏琛起身走了，留黄少天一个人躺在冰冷的地板上。  
他最后也没有去给喻文州出头，亦没有去劝喻文州退学。  
到底是有私心。  
黄少天又看了眼凑在一起讨论的两人，心中一阵不顺，却又不愿将目光从喻文州那张神采飞扬的脸上移开。  
若是文州没有被排挤过，是否也会这般与同学交流讨论，也会笑得这般真实。  
想到这，他便怎么也不忍心打扰两人了。


End file.
